Dragon Ball E: Book 1
by epratt
Summary: Finished Chapter 8 today. That would be the ending of Book 1. I want people to leave reviews of whether or not they'd be interested in a second book or not.
1. Prologue to Story

**Prologue to Story**

23 years ago, a strange, rounded Spacepod of some sort landed in the middle of a dense forest on Planet Earth. Inside was an infant, with a golden, ape-like tail. The explosion was only heard by one person, named James. James was a Martial Artist, and knew a lot about it. He went to the site of the explosion, and noticed the infant… This infant was taken in by James, and was hereby named Ethan. Ethan was violent at first, but he soon grew out of it, and began living the normal life of a child, except for the fact that James had begun teaching Ethan about Martial Arts.

One day, 8 years later, James was tragically crushed by a moon monster, and Ethan was left in the forest to fend for himself. But, for an 8 year old, he had incredible strength deep within him. A girl by the name of Yuki wandered through the forest, looking for a mythical ball known as the Dragon Ball. Ethan had been given a Dragon Ball, one with two stars on it, by James, and Ethan cherished it. Yuki found Ethan, and they decided to journey across Earth to find the 7 Dragon Balls and get their wish granted by the dragon's magic.

Ethan and Yuki went through many crazy adventures, which included taking down a private army, known as the Blue Bowtie Band, they had to take down a bandit in the desert known as Masmik, and eventually, they found the 7 Dragon Balls. Yuki got her wish, which was to be the smartest person on Earth, and the Dragon Balls scattered. Ethan decided to go train under a hermit he had met early in his journey, Sensei Sayaka, the Turtle Hermit. He trained along with his soon-to-be best friend, Miko, who was a small boy just like him. Later, in the 20th annual Martial Arts World Tournament, Ethan and Miko entered, and had to fight the Crane Hermit's apprentices, Evan and Sileanic. Ethan defeats them both, and fights Miko in the semi-finals of the tournament. After defeating Miko, Ethan fights Sayaka herself, and barely manages to win.

After his victory in the tournament, Ethan realized that there was no way that he could win every battle, so he traveled the globe in search for more training. But, as he traveled around, he soon realized that the Blue Bowtie Band were up to no good, and they were trying to attain the Dragon Balls. Ethan fought many different cyborgs from the BBB, and had to fight their top androids, such as Android 1, Android 5, and Android 10. After defeating the top androids, Doctor Drudgy, the leader of the BBB, released Android X, a prototype android designed to collect the Dragon Balls at all costs, and destroy anything in its way. Ethan alone could not beat this android, so he had to travel atop of Sama's Tower, and get training from her.

After attaining speed and powerhouse training from Sama, Ethan tried taking on Android X once more, who had attained 6 of the 7 Dragon Balls, but still failed. In the end, Miko, Masmik, Evan, and Sileanic all had to team up with Ethan in order to defeat Android X. With a final devastating attack, they managed to put a critical blow on the android, and defeat him before he collected all of the Dragon Balls. Doctor Drudgy, with no other options, released his ultimate creation at the time - Android Beta. Android Beta searched the planet far and wide, and terrorized all of its citizens, even managing to nearly kill Ethan and his friends…

The warriors trained under Sama once more, because she had called them all up there. She first revealed the fact that she had magical beans known as Senzu Beans that could restore one's health back to normal. She also revealed that she had a magical pot that could transport one to another dimension, where they could have the chance of drinking the Sacred Water to become much stronger. Ethan, Masmik, Evan, and Miko journeyed into the pot together in order to find the Sacred Water, and after a seemingly-endless journey, they managed to find it, and all of them got the drink out of it. They all went to battle Android Beta once more, but he was still too strong. Miko and Evan were killed, which angered Ethan into doing a Kamehameha Wave, which almost did nothing to Android Beta.

In the end of the battle, and full moon rose, and Ethan turned into a giant golden ape-monster, and he managed to defeat Android Beta… Ethan, Masmik, and Sileanic used the Dragon Balls to wish Miko and Evan back to life, and everything returned to peace.

Ethan was recruited atop of Sama's Tower, and she sent him up to the lookout above it, where the Guardian of Earth lived… The Guardian of Earth, Hammur, told Ethan that he had to train under him, for a great evil was approaching. Ethan trained under Hammur for a month, and then Demon King Keonde, Hammur's evil half, appeared, and Ethan had to fight him. The battle was long and intense, and Ethan barely survived, but he defeated Demon King Keonde with a new attack he developed during Hammur's training, the Masenko.

Demon King Keonde was defeated, but not killed. He vowed to return someday to kill Ethan and destroy the Earth. Ethan returned to Hammur's Lookout, to complete his training… He did complete his training, and for the next few years, he trained on his own, until the next Martial Arts World Tournament. Miko, Evan, Masmik, and Sileanic all entered, all now adults, and Ethan returned and entered, he too an adult. But, little did they know that Keonde had too entered… In the first round, Evan and Masmik fought, and Masmik was defeated when his leg was broken. Sileanic fought Miko, and Sileanic lost. Miko fought Keonde, and Miko lost… And finally, it was Ethan versus Keonde… They fought intensely, but Ethan still won… After the tournament, Ethan bid farewell to his friends once more, and returned home to train, for he needed to be strong if Keonde ever returned to challenge him…


	2. The Fate of Earth!

Chapter 1: Fate of Earth!

The day was bright, and the sun was shining in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and everything was peaceful, calm. Ethan was at his house in the middle of the forest. He expanded it, and made it a bit bigger. It looked like the average log cabin you'd see in the woods. Ethan wore a special gi, that of the Guardian Hammur's. It had a light purple undershirt, and overtop was dark red, along with the pants. His wristbands and boots were the same as his undershirt. He still had the golden tail from when he was a kid, and it had grown longer. He usually kept his tail wrapped around his waist, so it didn't seem as much of an easy target as it had been before. His tail hid his sash, which was also light purple, though parts of the sash hung down below the tail. Ethan usually had a cheerful personality, especially for somebody who was constantly alone with little to no interaction other than the nature around him. Ethan's hair was short. It was dark brown, and it stuck straight up, except for one lock that hung down slightly.

Ethan yawned, and threw a few punches into the air.

"I've got to keep at my training… If I don't, Keonde could come back at any minute, and attack me or my friends… And I won't let that happen." Ethan said. He threw a few more punches into the air, and then went inside to check the time. It was 1:00 P.M. Ethan's face became pale.

"I'm late! They're going to kill me!" Ethan said. He rushed outside, shut his door, and leapt into the air, taking off in flight towards the north.

After minutes of flying, he was over the ocean, and he was scoping out Sayaka's House. He had a reunion with his friends, after 5 years of not seeing them, and he was about to be late. Miko and Yuki were supposed to be there, along with Sayaka. Finally, after a few more minutes, Ethan found the island Sayaka lived on, and rushed down towards it, a clear aura surrounding his body. He landed on the island, and looked around.

"Hello?" Ethan asked. Sayaka's House looked abandoned. So, he stepped forward, and approached the door. The house was an ordinary house one would see. Shaped in a perfect square, two stories, a bright red roof, white walls, an open window, a green screen door, with a white porch with only few steps. Around the house was deep green grass that faded into sand at the edges of the island, which then faded into the seemingly endless ocean that surrounded. As Ethan got inside, he saw Miko, Yuki, and Sayaka. Miko was a little bit shorter than Ethan, and he had no hair. He wore the same gi as Ethan, except with no undershirt, and he obviously had no tail. Yuki was a bit shorter than Miko, and had short purple hair. She wore average clothes for Human - Pink t-shirt, blue jeans, earrings, flip-flops. Sayaka looked the same as she had looked before. Even though she was hundreds of years old, she looked like she was twenty. She wore a green t-shirt, and yellow jean-shorts, with brown shoes, and a Turtle Shell on her back. She had long, black hair, and she constantly had a pair of sunglasses on her face.

The inside of Sayaka's house was always sort've like a "welcome home" to Ethan. The floor was dark brown, and was obviously a shiny wooden. As you walked in, to your left, there was a red couch against the wall, and a green, yellow, and red striped rug in front of it, with a large wooden table. Next to the table were red, cushioned chair on either side, and against the far wall was a large TV. If you looked forward, you'd see a wall, but a little to the left was a doorway, which led to the kitchen. If you went past the kitchen and the living room, you'd go upstairs, which had one bedroom. Ethan's friends were in the livingroom. Sayaka was sitting on the couch, Miko was standing, and Yuki was also sitting on the couch.

Ethan walked into the living room, and smiled.

"Hey, guys! There you are! I was starting to think that you'd all left!" Ethan shouted. Miko turned, and saw Ethan, a big smile now on his face.

"Ethan! You're here! You're actually here! Wow, it's been too long!" Miko shouted. Yuki stood up, and turned to Ethan.

"Yeah, it's been 5 years. How come you never call, or visit, Ethan?! I mean, it's probably SO time consuming to do that, isn't it?!" Yuki lectured. Ethan rubbed the back of his head, and chuckled.

"Well… I have to train, to make sure Keonde doesn't come back and try and attack you guys." Ethan said. Everybody went silent for a moment.

"... Yeah, about Keonde… Ethan, I don't understand why you let that guy live at the tournament. You could've killed him right there, and then, but you spared him… He killed people, Ethan…" Miko said. Ethan looked at Miko.

"Give it time, Miko… He'll change. I promise." Ethan said. Miko shivered.

"I sure hope so… Because if that guy decides to go on another killing spree, you're gonna be first…" He said. Ethan sensed another energy in the distance, but he didn't know who it was.

The energy was nearly as strong as him, and was coming from outside of Sayaka's House. He turned towards the window, and tilted his head.

"What is it, Ethan?" Miko asked.

"I sense someone… But who? They're almost as strong as me…" Ethan said. A voice was heard outside.

"Hello? It anybody here?" The voice shouted. Ethan turned, and rushed outside, and saw that it was Evan. Evan looked the same as he had looked before. Short black hair, a light blue gi with a green belt, green boots, and green wristbands, and the third eye on his head. But something was different… He was holding a toddler.

"... Are you babysitting for someone? Who's that you have there?" Miko asked.

"Her? She's my daughter! Her name is Bella, and she's 4 years old. She's already begun to learn how to fight!" Evan said. Everybody seemed shocked… It seemed impossible that he could have a daughter.

Evan set Bella down on the ground, and she began running around in circles. She was small, the normal size of a toddler, with short, black, shoulder-length hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore a pink long-sleeved shirt, and pink pants, with brown shoes, and red wristbands.

"Do I dare ask who the mother is?" Miko asked. Evan chuckled.

"It's Ayumi. That crazy girl who almost beat me in the first tournament." Evan said. Everybody looked at each other, and then laughed. Ethan halted his laughing, and looked up towards the sky. He clenched his fists, and gulped. Something with a high power was in the distance, and he knew it…

"... Ethan, what is it? What's wrong?" Sayaka asked.

"There's a high power… And it's coming closer…" Ethan said. In the distance, a figure could be seen.

Ethan awaited this new power, thinking of the worst, that maybe Keonde was back for revenge on Ethan and his friends. But Ethan soon realized that it wasn't Keonde at all. It was a humanoid figure approaching them, and whoever it was, they didn't seem peaceful. The figure shouted at the crowd of people.

"Kyabetsu - I've finally found you!" He said. The figure came closer, and closer, and finally, it swooped down towards Sayaka's island, and landed on its feet. It was a man taller than Ethan, and he wore a strange outfit. He wore some sort of armor, with gray shoulderpads. The armor itself was black, and he wore some form of tights on his legs, that went down to his knees. On the stomach area of the armor was a patch of gray similar-looking to the shoulderpads. On his left arm, around the elbow, was a green headband tied around his arm. His boots were black, the tips of them gray like the stomach-piece and the shoulderpads. On the right side of his face was a Scouting device, with yellow glass over his eye. He was bald, and had a scar on his left cheek. He also had a golden tail wrapped around his waist, like Ethan himself. Bella ran to Evan, and hid behind him. Ethan and Evan made like shields to Miko, Sayaka, Yuki, and Bella.

The man chuckled to himself, and pressed the button on his Scouting device. It began beeping, and flashing numbers on its screen.

"Ah… Kyabetsu… You have a Power Level of 810… That's reasonable, I guess." The man said. He then began reading the Power Levels of the people around. He read Miko's.

"... So, Humans can get as strong as 403? That's impressive. You're as strong as an infant." He said. Then, he scanned Sayaka.

"207? They're getting weaker as I scan… Hahaha." He laughed. Then, he turned to Evan and scanned his power.

"... What? 798? How is that possible? You're rivaling Kyabetsu's power…" He said. Ethan looked confused. He had no clue who this man was, and who Kyabetsu was.

"Just who are you?" Ethan asked. The man looked shocked.

"You… You mean… You don't remember me? Not even my face?" The man asked. Ethan shook his head.

"I am Karrot… I am here to take you home." Karrot said. Ethan scratched his head.

"Take me home? But I just got here. I'll go home later." He said. Karrot facepalmed.

"Back to your race." He said.

"But I'm Human…" Ethan responded.

It was obvious now that Karrot was getting very frustrated.

"What is wrong with you, Kyabetsu?! Did you hit your head as a baby?!" Karrot shouted. Ethan shook his head. Karrot let out a growl.

"Fine. I'll explain it to you! You are not of this world, Kyabetsu. You are from a race of warriors called the Rykens, and you come from Planet Ryken. The Rykens destroy inhabitants of planets and sell the planets at a good price... You were sent to this planet to destroy it. Your real name is Kyabetsu. You should have taken only a month, since this planet has an active full moon, and since you still have your tail…" Karrot explained.

"I don't care if I was part of this 'Ryken' race, or whatever, but I'm no longer part of it. Now leave this planet!" Ethan shouted. Karrot smirked. He walked towards Evan and Ethan, his eyes closed. As soon as he stepped in front of them, his image faded into nothing, and it appeared behind them. Karrot grabbed Bella by her arm, and slowly began ascending into the air.

"Leave my daughter out of this!" Evan shouted. Karrot laughed.

"Kyabetsu - If you want to save this little girl from uncertain death, you will kill 500 people, and stack them on this beach within the day. The clock is ticking…" Karrot said. He then turned, and flew off in the direction he came from.

"Daddy!" Bella screamed, her voice getting quieter as Karrot took her away.

Evan clenched his fists, and roared out. He was furious. He looked at Ethan, looking for answers.

"What're we gonna do…? We have to go get him!" Evan said. Ethan looked down towards the ground. He knew that there was no way that he could defeat Karrot. Even with Evan's help, the subject was still IF he managed to defeat him.

"Evan…" Ethan said, with a serious tone. Everybody looked at Ethan.

"That monster, Karrot… We'll get 'em… I don't know how. But we'll get 'em…" Ethan said. Evan placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"I'll help you… I'll definitely help you. We can do this, Ethan. We can… We just have to." Evan said. Ethan nodded. He looked into the air.

"Let's go." Ethan said. The two accelerated into the air, and began flying towards the direction they could sense Karrot.

Karrot landed in a field with only few trees, and a huge crater that his Spacepod sat in. In his hand, he had a crying toddler, that he couldn't bear to listen to any longer. He swiftly chopped at her neck, and knocked her unconscious. She was quiet. He placed her in front of the crater. Karrot's Scouter began to beep.

"I just get no time to myself, do I?" Karrot asked. The numbers on his Scouter were the same as Ethan and Evan's numbers.

"This isn't possible… Has he already killed 500 people? … No. But… He couldn't be so foolish as to challenge me, that's just absurd…" Karrot spoke. Ethan and Evan could be seen high in the air.

"Karrot! Give Evan his daughter back!" Ethan and Evan descended from the air, and landed on the ground in front of him. Karrot chuckled.

"Are you really thinking of taking me on…? It's impossible. I have a Power Level of 2,000… There's no way you could defeat me." Karrot said arrogantly.

Ethan stretched, and Evan clenched his fists.

"I'm going to get my daughter back!" Evan shouted. Karrot chuckled.

"All right, macho man. Come at me, if you dare!" Karrot shouted. Evan dashed at Karrot with his full speed, and threw a punch at him. Karrot side-stepped, and kneed Evan in the stomach. Evan fell down onto his knees, and gasped for breath.

"Well, Kyabetsu, it seems that your hired help has fallen, and can't get up… How tragic. If only he weren't Human, maybe you'd actually stand a chance against me…" Karrot said. A voice was heard in the air.

"Maybe I can help. I don't seem to be Human…" The voice said. Ethan looked up, and saw a small dot in the sky. It sounded like Keonde, but he knew that Keonde would never help him… The figure slowly began descending, and it was revealed that it was Keonde indeed.

Keonde was tall, a lot taller than Ethan, about 7 feet tall. and had blue skin, and two antennae on his head. He had pointed ears, and a pointed nose. He had only four fingers, and his voice was deep. He wore a yellow gi, with a red belt, and brown boots. On his shoulder, forearm, and above his wrists were pink ovals that were biologically part of his being. On his wrists was a red band that looked like a wristband. He wore a turquoise gi, with a dark purple belt around his waist, and brown Namekian boots. He had an evil look to him. On the front of his gi, was a white circle, with a red outline, arrows pointing up, down, left, and right. The arrows were only little triangles, though. In the middle of the white circle was a symbol, 魔, and it took up most of the white space.

Karrot smirked, and laughed. He pressed the button on his Scouter, and it began beeping, numbers flashing around. It let out a final beep, and Karrot looked confused.

"Wh-What?! How is that possible…? Power Level, 1,004… He's stronger than Kyabetsu, and he's a Ryken… H-Heh…" Karrot said, almost nervously. He began walking towards Ethan and Keonde, eyes closed.

"There's still no way you two could defeat me. I have a Power Level of 2,000…" Karrot said. Ethan and Keonde looked at each other, and nodded. Ethan took the top part of his gi off, and took off his undershirt, then throwing it off to the side. He took his wristbands off, and his boots, and they all hit the ground with a "thud." Karrot's Scouter began beeping, as Ethan's power rose.

"What?! 1,019?! So… You can hide your true power?!" Karrot asked in shock. Ethan smiled.

"And that's not all… We now both have the power to defeat you together." Ethan said.

Keonde closed his eyes, and shook his head. He clenched his fists, and looked over at Ethan.

"Don't get me wrong, Ethan. I'm only helping you because he'll get in the way of my utter domination of Earth… Once this is over, I WILL kill you." Keonde said.

"Fine then." Ethan said. They both looked towards Karrot, and clenched their fists. Karrot stood, his legs shoulder length apart, his fists clenched, a frown on his face. He appeared unprepared for battle, but he was. Keonde and Ethan rushed Karrot, and their images appeared behind him. Karrot threw both of his elbows back, and hit both Ethan and Keonde in their faces. Then, he swiftly turned, and kneed them both, only able to do so by hovering above the ground. Ethan and Keonde got a quick recover, and began charging Karrot from the side. Karrot extended both of his arms out towards Ethan and Keonde, and released large, green energy beams in their directions. Ethan barely managed to dodge, but half of the top part of his gi ripped, and as Keonde tried dodging, half of his body was caught in the crossfire, and there was an explosion.

"Keonde, No!" Ethan shouted. Karrot laughed.

Smoke filled the air as Keonde was hit, and his power was gone. He was then seen dropping to the ground.

"It seems your hired help has quit a bit early, wouldn't you say, Kyabetsu?! Hahaha!" Karrot shouted. But suddenly, Karrot was hit by a yellow energy beam, and smoke filled the air in his area as well. Keonde returned beside Ethan, and spit on the ground. He chuckled.

"Keonde…? How? I saw you drop to the ground…" Ethan said.

"Easy. I know it works, now that I fooled even you. I created a Split Form of myself, and hid my power, then went behind that Karrot guy, and released my energy." Keonde said. Ethan nodded, then looked, as the smoke cleared. Karrot was reaching at his back, growling.

"You broke my armor! Why you little-!" He shouted. Keonde and Ethan rushed towards Karrot again, and Karrot began dodging all of their moves with ease. He was angry, now.

He extended his arms out, and released a larger green energy beam than last time.

"Keonde, dodge!" Ethan shouted. Ethan did flip to the side, and Keonde tried, but his arm was caught in the beam, and obliterated. A shout was heard from Keonde. Ethan looked over at him, and his eyes widened.

"Keonde.. Your arm…" Ethan said. Keonde looked down at the stub of arm he had left, purple blood gushing out of it.

"Has anybody seen my arm? It's blue, you can't miss it. Hahahaha!" Karrot laughed.

Keonde walked over to Ethan.

"I have a plan… All we need to do is hit him with our strongest attacks… So do your Kamehameha Wave." Keonde whispered. Ethan nodded. He extended his arms out, his hands cupped, wrists touching one another, palms pointed at Karrot.

"Kaaaa… Meeee…-" Ethan began.

"TRI-BEAM! HAA!" Everybody heard a shout from the air. Karrot looked up, his eyes widened, as he saw a large yellow block of energy rushing down towards him. The block was the size of a few large trucks put together. Kabaj extended his arms up towards the energy, trying to block it.

The energy hit Karrot, and exploded. Dust and smoke filled the air, and when it cleared, there was only a small, square trench where Karrot was.

"A-Amazing…" Ethan said. Karrot was nowhere to be seen. But, suddenly, behind Evan, a figure appeared, and swatted at his head. Evan was sent flying down towards the ground, and he slammed into it. As soon as he tried to get up, the figure appeared in front of him, and stepped down on his chest.

"I'm dealing with you, first! All you've proven to be is a pest… And you know what? I'm killing your daughter!" The figure said. It was Karrot! His armor had been completely destroyed, so all that remained were his tights, and his boots, and somehow, his Scouter managed to survive. Karrot looked angry. His body was bleeding, and bruised, along with his face. Ethan ran towards Karrot and Evan, to help Evan, but Karrot grabbed Ethan by his throat, and began choking him.

"You don't want to watch anymore? Too bad, Kyabetsu… Watch as everybody you love and care about die in front of you." Karrot said. A voice was then heard in the distance. It was a girl.

"Stop it! Leave my daddy alone!" The girl said. It was Bella, and she did a summersault out of the crater. She landed in front of it, staring at Karrot, her face full of rage and anger. She clenched her fists.

Evan looked up, weakened, and saw Bella. He reached his arms up, and struggled against Karrot, but to no avail.

"B-Bella… Listen to daddy… Run… Away…" Evan said. Suddenly, to everybody's surprise, a bright red aura surrounded Bella, and the ground began to shake.

"... 1,000… 2,000… A-Ah… 3,000?! No way, this thing must be broken!" Karrot said. Because of his amazement, he stopped choking Ethan, who dropped to his knees, and gasped for air. A reddish tint was now present in Bella's body, as she began walking towards Karrot. She extended her left arm out, pointer finger, and pointed it at him.

"Dodon Ray… FIRE!" Bella shouted. A yellow strand of energy rushed forward, and went through Karrot's left shoulder.

"Y-You little… B-Brat!" Karrot shouted. Suddenly, Bella rushed forward, sprinting faster than anyone could comprehend, and she slammed her fist right into Karrot's stomach, as hard as she could. Karrot staggered, and grabbed his stomach, spitting out blood onto the ground. The aura on Bella disappeared, and Karrot kneed her with all of his might. Bella was sent flying back onto the ground, and she was knocked unconscious.

Karrot staggered off of Evan, and grabbed his left shoulder, which was now gushing blood everywhere. He looked at Ethan, then Evan, then Keonde.

"You're all going to die… DIE! Do you hear me?!" He shouted. Ethan got up, and helped Evan up off of the ground. Karrot ran forward, and punched Ethan in the face as hard as he could, then began throwing punches towards his stomach as fast as he could. He then kicked Ethan, which sent him flying backwards. He grabbed Evan by his throat, and began to squeeze.

"So… You think you can screw with me, and get away with it? You're dead… DEAD! Do you hear me?" Karrot shouted. Evan spit in his face, which angered Karrot beyond belief. A green energy engulfed his hand, and an energy ball began to form. His hand lit up with an essence of green, and he shot it, which sent Evan flying into the distance, up into the air, then into the ground, where the energy exploded, and left a huge cloud of dust around Evan.

Ethan began sprinting towards Karrot with his full speed. He stopped a few feet in front of Karrot, and growled.

"You leave my friends alone!" He shouted. Ethan cupped his hands, and put his right on top of his left, then moving them to his forehead, as he began gathering an immense energy. A yellow energy ball began forming in his right hand, and he did this all with amazing speed. Almost within an instant, Ethan extended his arms out towards Karrot, and released a large, yellowish-white energy beam at Karrot, which pierced through his skin, and went right through him. Karrot shouted out in pain, blood spewing from his chest, and stomach, as Ethan halted the energy.

Karrot stumbled forward onto his stomach, and squinted his eyes. He knew he was dying quickly. Keonde quickly rushed behind Ethan, and extended his left arm out.

"I warned you! Die!" Keonde shouted, releasing a quick purple energy beam through Ethan. Ethan let out a breath of air, blood gushing out of him just as it had done with Karrot. He fell backwards onto the ground, his gi now all the way torn on his top. He chuckled.

"... H-Haha… Y-You warned me…" Ethan laughed. Keonde smirked, and walked over to Karrot, laughing over his dead body.

"Hahaha… Y-You don't understand what you've done… M-My comrades are going to come and invade this planet… And you just killed off one of your own warriors… You're all dead… Dead…" Karrot said. Keonde laughed again.

"Sad, really. Even though I killed Ethan, he'll be back. His friends will surely wish him back with the Dragon Balls…" Keonde said. Karrot opened his eyes, and looked up to Keonde.

"Dragon… Balls?" He asked.

Keonde thought for a moment. He looked over at his arm, and then down to Karrot, shaking his head.

"You're dying anyways, so it doesn't matter… There are 7 magical spheres scattered across Earth, each with a star on them. These are the Dragon Balls. They have the power, when all gathered and combined together, to grant 1 wish…" Keonde said. Karrot, with his last breath, laughed.

"All of this information… Has been transferred to my partners… Th-They will be here in 1… Year…" Karrot said. His eyes closed, and he died. Ethan was still barely breathing. Keonde walked over to him.

"Did you hear that, Ethan? 1 year, and they'll be here… Be prepared." Keonde said. Ethan nodded his head. In the air, Miko, Sayaka, and Yuki hovered over the battlefield.

"We're late… Oh no!' Miko shouted. He landed along with Sayaka and Yuki. It appeared to be that Keonde was the only one still alive, but Evan and Bella were still breathing.

Keonde walked over to Bella, and grabbed her. He pointed to Miko.

"You, bald one. Tell that Evan guy that I'm training his daughter for the year. If he attempts to get her back, or come for her, I will kill both of them. Happy training." Keonde said. He hovered into the air, and blasted off north. Miko watched as he flew away, and then walked over to Ethan, kneeling by his side.

"Ethan… You can't die. We need you for when those Rykens come and try to kill us!" Miko said.

"... You can just wish me back with the Dragon Balls… Everything will be okay…" Ethan said. Ethan closed his eyes, and he fell limp on the ground, no more breaths. His body suddenly disappeared into thin air. and Miko looked up into the air.  
>"See you soon, buddy." He said.<p> 


	3. Training, Training, and Training!

Chapter 2: Training, Training, and Training!

After informing Evan of where Bella was, the Saviors gathered, and began training fiercely on their own for the Rykens arrival in the next year. In Other World, where people go when they die, Ethan appeared in front of a man in front of a desk, with Guardian Hammur next to him. The man was about Ethan's height, and he sat at a wooden desk in a moderate-sized room, with exits to different places. The man had long, black hair, and a long, black beard. His skin was red, and he had white horns coming out of his head. He also had a large nose, and he was heavy-built. He wore a black tuxedo, with a white undershirt, and a red tie. Since he was sitting, his bottom half wasn't visible. On his desk was a nametag, saying "The Soul Keeper", and there were about 7 or 8 different books stacked on top of each other, all purple. The walls of the room were different colored. The right of the room was bright blue, and on the ceiling there was a yellow sun with a smile on it. On the left of the room, there were dark red colors, and on the ceiling was a grinning, evil-looking moon. Before Ethan could talk, Guardian Hammur began.

"Lord Yugo. I am here, in front of you today, to discuss to you the fate of Planet Earth if you do not allow Ethan, the man to my left, to see one of the Cardinal Kaios…" Hammur began.

Yugo grabbed one of his books, and began skimming through it. He seemed to have found the page he was looking for.

"Ah. Saint Ethan, called Ethan by his friends, originally named Kyabetsu Ukiru. Has saved the Earth from the likes of the Blue Bowtie Band, and Keonde, and just now saved it from a Ryken known as Karrot… Well, Ethan. Your profile is remarkable, if I do say so myself. That is why you've been allowed to keep your body. See, most people come here as just spirits, but there are special occasions for those such as yourself… Now, Hammur, Guardian of Earth, what fate will be for Earth?" Yugo said.

"You'll have to judge these souls, plus a billion!" Guardian Hammur shouted.

Yugo stood up from his desk, slamming his hands down on the table.

"I can judge a billion souls faster than you can make a wish on your Dragon Balls, old man! Don't get pushy with me! But, I will send this Ethan of yours to a Cardinal Kaio… For half a year. Then, he'll be sent to another Cardinal Kaio for another half a year." Yugo said. Ethan and Hammur exchanged glances.

"Excuse me?" Hammur questioned.

"I'm punishing you for insulting my judging ability. End of story. Now, Ethan. Behind my desk is an entrance to Snake Way. Go… It's 100,000 miles. Shouldn't be too difficult." Lord Yugo said. Ethan ran behind Yugo's desk, and saw the entrance. He waved.

"Goodbye, Lord Yugo! Goodbye, Guardian Hammur! Oh, and, Guardian Hammur, remember to tell everybody not to wish me back until a few days before the year is up, or until I tell them to. Okay, thanks!" Ethan said.

Ethan ran out of Lord Yugo's building, and found himself in a seemingly endless world. Below Yugo's building were endless lines of golden clouds, and the sky was a reddish-pink, and there was a bright sun that seemingly stayed in its place forever. In front of him was the head of a snake with its mouth open, and its tongue sticking it. Its eyes were yellow, tongue pink, and the snake itself was blue. Ethan walked through the mouth, and came out the back of its head, and saw that there was a road that seemed to stretch endlessly, with many curves. It was the top of the snake carved into the path, the sides of said path having spikes. The path itself was a darker blue then the rest of the snake, and it had dots on it. The snake itself had scales.

Back on Earth, about a day after Ethan began his journey on Snake Way, Miko, Masmik, who used to be a bandit, Evan, and Sileanic, the Crane Hermit's old students, and Yushiyago, a swordsman who helped Ethan gain confidence to beat Demon King Keonde, all begin their training under Guardian Hammur, and his protector, Mr. Cop.

Far away from any civilization, Keonde lands with Bella, and she wakes up. He sets her on the ground.

"Where are we…?" She asked. Keonde smirked.

"Your training begins now. In one year, people like that Karrot guy are coming to destroy Earth, and we need to be prepared for their arrival. Don't whine, don't cry, don't give me attitude. You are now training under the demon king. Got it?" Keonde said.

"... Whatever." Bella said. She folded her arms over her chest. And so, the training for everybody had begun… Will the Saviors be able to defeat the Rykens at their arrival in one year?

Two months into training…

Ethan continued running the continuous, everlasting Snake Way, until finally, he can see the tail. Overjoyed, he began sprinting down as fast as he could, slowing down as he got to the tail as a precaution to not fall off. He looked around.

"... Cardinal Kaio?... Cardinal Kaaiiooo? Hello?" Ethan asked. He couldn't see anybody or anything anywhere, until he looked up, and saw a small, green planet hovering in the sky. The planet visibly had a house on it. Ecstatic about finally finding his destination, Ethan jumped up off of Snake Way towards the planet, and as he approached it, the gravity immediately sucked him in, and he fell down towards the surface. He smacked into the surface of the planet, leaving an indentation. The planet was indeed as small as it looked. There was a circular, yellow house, with two windows, and a door. Next to the house was an apple tree, but it seemed as if there were multiple different fruits on it. There was a single road next to the house, a brick and white road, that stretched around the planet, and connected to itself.

Ethan got up, barely able to hold himself up due to the gravity, and he looked around.

"C-Cardinal Kaio!" Ethan shouted. He heard a voice.

"What?!"

"I seek training to save my planet!" Ethan said. The white door on the yellow house swung open, and out came what seemed to be the Cardinal Kaio. He wore a long, red robe that went down to his feet, making them un-seeable, and on his robe were shoulderpads that stuck out. He was turquoise skin, and a green mohawk, with black sunglasses that made his eyes unable to be seen, and he was short. A voice came from inside the house. A woman's voice.

"Kau Kai, who is it?" She asked.

"So your name is Kau Kai! I see!" Ethan said. Kau Kai nodded his head.

"My name is Kau Kai, and I am the North Kaio. You've come here for my training… You must be the guy Lord Yugo told me about a few months ago. I must say, I'm surprised you're here so quickly. Anyways, it is nice to meet you, and we will begin training immediately." Kau Kai said. Ethan barely managed to stand up.

The gravity pushed down on him like a truck, and when he walked, he walked with huge, slow steps. He tried walking around a little bit.

"Kau Kai?" The woman's voice asked again.

"It's a new student that you'll be training with." Kau Kai responded. Suddenly, a woman came out of Kau Kai's house. Ethan looked over at her. She was shorter than him, but taller than Kau Kai. She had shoulder-length black hair, and wore a black tanktop, with dark blue pants, white boots, and white gloves. Around her waist was a golden tail. She also had green eyes. Ethan became serious, and stood straight up at the gravity, staring at the woman. She gave him a confused look in exchange. Ethan began slowly walking towards her with a fight in mind.

"Ryken… The Rykens are monsters… Why are you invading Kau Kai's planet?!" Ethan said.

"You have the wrong idea… I'm training under Kau Kai, too." She said. Ethan got closer and closer to her.

"You're just like Karrot… Trying to trick me…" Ethan said. Finally, when he was right in front of her, he sent a punch her way, which she caught with her hand.

"Cut it out." She said. Ethan fell to the ground, and let out a big breath of air.

"This planet is so much heavier compared to Earth." Ethan said.

"... Okay, Ethan. Your first task… Is to get a fruit from the top of my tree." Kau Kai said. Ethan walked over to the tree, and slowly began to try and climb it, falling down to the ground each time.

On Earth, Miko, Masmik, Evan, Sileanic, and Yushiyago were all training under Guardian Hammur to improve their skills and maybe have a chance against the Rykens in the near future. Atop of the Lookout, Miko and Evan were sparring, while Sileanic and Masmik were sparring, increasing their fighting abilities and powers past their previous limitations.

In the Wasteland, Keonde was basically beating Bella around with his full force, knocking her down, blasting her, and injuring her beyond belief. He thought that this kind of training was necessary in the growth and development of her abilities. The table was set… The Rykens would arrive in one year. The question wasn't what would happen when they came, the question was IF they could beat them or not.


	4. The Ryken's Arrival!

**Chapter 3: The Ryken's Arrival!**

It was a week before the Rykens were to arrive, and Ethan was finishing up his training in the Other World with Kau Kai, and his other student, Mitsuki.

"Ethan. You're about a week away from the Ryken's arrival…" Kau Kai said. Ethan nodded.

"I'd like to contact Sensei Sayaka, and tell her to wish me back." Ethan said. Kau Kai nodded.

"Come place your hand on my back, and you'll be able to talk with her." Kau Kai said. Ethan nodded, and walked behind Kau Kai, placing his hand on his back.

"Sensei Sayaka? Hello? Can you hear me?" Ethan asked. On Earth, Sayaka was lounging outside of her house in her chair, tanning.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I can hear you loud and clear, Ethan." She said.

"All right… I need you to revive me. But I need you to word the wish differently than you would… I need you to revive anybody who has died from the Rykens in the past year." Ethan said.

Sayaka immediately got up, and called Yuki and Miko. They came to her house as quickly as possible, and landed. At the edge of Sayaka's island, they placed the 7 Dragon Balls down, and Yuki stood in front of them.

"Eternal Dragon of Earth… Please, grant us our wish!" She said. The sky of Earth became dark, and enshrouded by clouds, and a yellow aura rose from the Dragon Balls. Suddenly, a golden silhouette of a dragon rose, and came into color. The dragon looked like an ordinary dragon, except with red eye, and seemingly infinite, limited by how much he came out of the Dragon Balls.

"... You who has gathered the Dragon Balls… Speak your wish now, and it shall be done…" The dragon said.

"... Dragon. We wish that you revive everybody who has died from the Rykens in the past year!" Yuki shouted. The dragon nodded, his eyes glowing red.

"It shall be done…" The dragon spoke, deeply.

Back on Kau Kai's planet, Ethan cheered for joy.

"I'll finally be able to see all of my friends again!" Ethan said. He looked at Kau Kai, and Mitsuki.

"I hope to see you again soon." Mitsuki said. Ethan laughed a little bit, along with Kau Kai. As Ethan's halo disappeared due to the wish, Mitsuki's also disappeared.

"You're coming with me to help in the battle with the Rykens! I hope you don't mind." Ethan said. Mitsuki jumped in the air with joy.

"Not at all!" She yelled. Ethan looked at Kau Kai.

"Thank you, Kau Kai… But I have one last favor." Ethan said. He looked down at his gi, which was tattered and torn, and Kau Kai seemed to read his mind. His sunglasses shot a beam of energy at Ethan, which changed his gi completely to a red and blue gi, red gi, blue undershirt, blue belt, blue boots, blue wristbands. He did the same to Mitsuki. On the top right corner of Ethan's gi was a white circle, and a 亀 inside of it, which stood for the Turtle School. On the back, there was a bigger symbol, with a 界 symbol on top of a 王 symbol, which was for Kau Kai's training. Mitsuki had a different symbol. One front of her gi in the same place of Ethan's, she had a 兵 symbol, a symbol for warrior, and on the back, she had a 軍 symbol on top of a 人, which stood for soldier. The duo headed off of Kau Kai's Planet with a jump, and began flying down Snake Way as quickly as they could.

The dragon nodded its head to Sayaka, Yuki, and Miko.

"Your wish has been granted… Farewell…" He said. His silhouette disappeared, and the Dragon Balls rose into the air, spinning in a circle. Suddenly, they all scattered in every direction, the sky returning to its light self. One week later…

Bella and Keonde meditated in the Wasteland, waiting for the Rykens to arrive. Keonde wore his usual outfit, and Bella wore a darker colored yellow gi than Keonde, with blue wristbands, and a red undershirt. On the back of her gi was the 魔 symbol, meaning demon, and standing for Keonde's training camp. Her hair was also longer, and she had an older look to her.

"... Are you ready?" Keonde asked. Bella opened an eye, and looked over at him, opening her other eye.

"... Are YOU ready?" She asked. Keonde growled.

"Don't get smart with me…" He said. Suddenly, he could feel 2 faint powers. They were strong, but faint. He stood up immediately, and looked around. Bella stood up aside of him.

"Do you feel that, Mister Keonde?" Bella asked. Keonde nodded.

"The Rykens… They're here…" Keonde said.

After waiting for the Rykens to appear or show themselves, they finally appeared in the air, hovering in front of the sun.

"Well, it seems 2 of them have anticipated our arrival. Shall we dispose of them quickly?" The weaker power said.

"You can play with them as you wish…" The stronger power said. The men landed on the ground in front of Keonde and Bella. The weaker power, which stood closer to Bella and Keonde, looked to be about 8 feet tall, with a huge body, made all entirely of muscle. He wore the same outfit at Karrot, except his boots were white, and he wore white gloves. His Scouter was turquoise, his armor was dark blue, shoulderpads and stomach-padding golden. His golden tail was wrapped around his waist. He was bald, and had a black beard. He had an older look to him.

The stronger power, by far, who stood in the back, seemed to be only a little more than 5 feet tall. He wore a full undersuit that was light blue. He wore the same armor as Kabaj and Karrot, but his had front and back guardings for his crotch and butt, and his armor was white, shoulderpads, front and back pads, and stomach pads golden. He also had his tail wrapped around his waist. His hair was dark brown. So much so that it seemed black. His hair was spiky, spiked over to the side like Gohan's hairstyle. He wore a red Scouter instead of turquoise or yellow.

Bella looked into the air with fright, looking around.

"I sense more people…" She spoke. Keonde gasped, then regained himself.

"Be prepared! There are more than we anticipated! By the looks of thing, I sense at least 3 others!" Keonde shouted. Bella gulped.

"Th-Three?! No! We can't take them!" She shouted.

"Don't get discouraged, bratt!" Keonde shouted. In the air, a figure appeared. It was Miko. He landed next to Bella.

"Miko's in the house… Gee, you've really grown, Bella." Miko said. Keonde wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Good… At least you're stronger than that Karrot guy was." He said. Then, in the air was Sileanic along with Evan. Evan looked the same as before. Sileanic was short, maybe 4 feet tall, with dark brown skin. His voice was high-pitched, and he wore a red baseball cap on his head. He wore a light blue tank top, with black pants, and a blue belt, with brown shoes.

"These two are stronger than Karrot, as well. It's a good thing other people trained…" Keonde said. Evan and Sileanic landed on the ground, and Bella tried running to Evan, but Keonde grabbed her arm.

"Focus." He said.

Finally, the last fighter appeared, quickly landing aside of Sileanic. He had long black hair, and wore the same gi as Miko. He had a scar on his cheek. He turned, and faced the 2 Rykens.

"Masmik in the house…" He spoke. In order, Masmik, Sileanic, Evan, Miko, Bella, and Keonde stood, all in a line in front of the large and small Ryken. The large Ryken centered himself to be even with center fighters, and he chuckled.

"My name is Kabaj… I used to be a general. General of the Ryken Army. I want your Dragon Balls… So, if you'd be so kind as to hand them over, we don't have to fight." Kabaj said.

"Not a chance!" Miko said. Everybody else nodded.

"... Well. How about we make this fun? One-on-one matches. Does that sound fair?" Kabaj asked. The man in the back pressed a button on his Scouter.

"The blue one is 7,300… The little girl is 2,300. The short, bald one is 5,600. The tall, bald one is 6,100. The short, black one is 2,800. The scarred one is 5,200." Said the man. Kabaj laughed.

"Although you're all stronger than Karrot… I happen to have a Power Level of 14,000!" He shouted. Everybody's eyes widened. They seemed shocked that he could be so strong in comparison to them.

Keonde clenched his fists, and smirked at Kabaj.

"One-on-one you said…?" He asked. Kabaj nodded, chuckling to himself.

"Let's do it." Keonde said. He let go of Bella's arm, and began walking towards Kabaj arrogantly. He stood there positionless, as did Kabaj. Keonde rushed forward at Kabaj, and threw a punch towards him. Kabaj sidestepped, and kneed Keonde in the stomach. He then began punching him endlessly. Keonde extended an arm out while he was being punched, and released a yellow energy beam. Kabaj jumped over it, and in the air, he rushed down at Keonde, and used both of his enormous feet to kick him in the head. Keonde was sent hurdling backwards.

"... Even for someone as strong as Keonde…" Miko said.

"He's getting beat pretty badly…" Evan said.

Keonde got up from the ground, and growled. He began sprinting towards Kabaj at full speed, attempting to knee him in the jaw. He managed to do so, but Kabaj shook it off like it was nothing. He grabbed Keonde by his head, and kneed him as hard as he could. Keonde stumbled backwards, and then fell onto his back. Kabaj turned towards the other warriors.

"Anybody else want a piece of me?!" He asked. Everybody looked at each other. Keonde got up, and, extending his arm out, released a yellow energy beam again, except this time, it hit Kabaj in his back, and left burnt marks. Kabaj growled, and reached for his back, then turned slowly, only to see a yellow energy beam hit him in his face. Keonde shot up into the air, and began rushing downwards. He slammed his head into Kabaj's, and then fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious. Kabaj's face was now bleeding, his back was burnt, and his head was also bleeding. He growled, and clenched his fists.

"You… You'll… PAY! You scarred my face - My beautiful face!" Kabaj said. He walked over to Keonde, stomping on the ground as he did so.

Bella bolted into battle towards Kabaj, yelling and shouting to him.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted. Kabaj turned, frowning, an angry look on his face. He ran a few steps to Bella. She pointed a finger at him, and a strand of yellow energy hit Kabaj's chest. He stopped mid-sprint, and looked at the other fighters. Kabaj extended his arm out towards the crowd, and released a large yellow energy beam, which could have easily taken out half of them. Bella ducked, as to not be hit. It hit one or two of them, and there was an explosion. Bella stared at the crowd. Dust and smoke filled the air, and when it cleared, Miko and Masmik were lying on the ground, no energies. Evan walked over to them, and tried to shake them awake.

"Come on guys, wake up!" He said. When he had no response, his glare was suddenly aimed towards Kabaj.

"You monster… You killed them!" Evan shouted. The stronger powered-Ryken's Scouter began to beep.

"What's this…? Two strong powers, headed this way? They're distant, but they're there…" He said.

"What is it, Riken?" Kabaj asked.

"Just get a straight head, and stop getting to angry. It's just 5 Humans and an alien. They shouldn't be so hard." Riken said.

"But they burnt my armor-" Kabaj began.

"Just calm down." Riken demanded. Kabaj nodded, and looked towards Evan and the dead Miko and Masmik. Evan clenched his fists.

Bella ran over to Keonde while Kabaj wasn't paying attention. She shook him.

"Come on… Wake up. Without you, we don't have the Dragon Balls… And you're the strongest one here… We need you." Bella said. Keonde's eyes opened, and he stared at her.

"Bratt… Don't tell me what to do… Besides, I'm done for, anyways. The Great Demon King Keonde, taken out while trying to help save a planet… Pitiful…" Keonde said. His eyes closed, and his head rolled to the side. Bella felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. She clenched her fists, as her power rose, notably on Riken's Scouter. Evan and Kabaj rushed each other, until they heard Bella scream. They turned, and watched her rise up, a raging purple aura shooting into the sky. She turned, and glared at Kabaj, her face full of anger.

"Because of you… We can't wish our friends back… I'LL KILL YOU!" Bella shouted. Bella sprinted towards Kabaj, who smirked.

"COME ON! GIVE ME A REAL CHALLENGE!" Kabaj shouted. Bella jumped up, and kicked him in the head. She then kicked him in the stomach, and began punching him viciously. Kabaj staggered backwards, and growled.

"Why you little-!" He shouted. He threw a punch towards her. She blocked it, and then did a few backflips back. She sprinted at him again, and punched him so hard, that he rose into the air. She jumped up, and kicked him down towards the ground. He smacked into the ground, and she growled out.

"It's over!" Bella shouted.

She positioned her body so her head was pointing at Kabaj, and launched herself down towards him. Her head slammed into Kabaj's armor, cracking and putting a hole into it. This damaged her head, too. She rolled onto the ground, on her back, and breathed heavily, the aura disappearing from her body. Kabaj looked down at his armor, and then over at Bella. He got up, and hovered over her, growling and shouting in anger and pain.

"Evan, Bella's in trouble!" Sileanic said. Evan growled.

"But… What can I do?" Evan asked.

"It doesn't matter if you can or can't do anything - You have to try! She's your daughter!" Sileanic shouted. Evan looked down at the ground.

Kabaj's foot began to hover over Bella's body, as he laughed.

"Say goodbye to your life…" He spoke. A voice was heard in the air.

"TRI-BEAM!" The voice shouted. Kabaj turned, and looked up in the air. He saw a spec. It was obviously Evan, but it wasn't obvious to him. A huge diamond-shaped, yellow energy blast hurled down at Kabaj. He flew into the air to rush at it, but it slammed into him, leaving his body steaming. Bella got up, and extended both arms out, pointed at the spot on Kabaj's back that was burnt.

"Demon Ray!" She shouted. Suddenly, a black and dark-purple energy beam shout out of her hands, and slammed into Kabaj's back, breaking the burnt part of his armor off, and hitting his skin. Riken laughed in the distance. Kabaj seemed pathetic and helpless to him.

"Come on, Kabaj. Why don't you try a little harder?" Riken asked. Kabaj turned around, and kicked Bella under her chin, nearly killing her with one devastating blow. She fell backwards onto the ground, blood running down her chin, her eyes closed. She lay there, almost lifeless. Riken's eyes narrowed.

Evan stood in there, his eyes widened.

"... My daughter… No… No… YOU… MONSTER!" Evan shouted. Kabaj turned, and looked at him.

"What're you gonna do? Huh? You have 4 friends dead. DEAD. Now you're going to pay for the blue one scarring my face…" Kabaj said. Evan made a triangle with his hands, a yellow energy forming in the space he made. Kabaj began flying into the air, and suddenly, his image disappeared, reappearing beside Evan. He grabbed his arm, and smashed it over his own leg, and then threw a punch into Evan's stomach. Evan spit out blood onto Kabaj's armor, and Kabaj dangled him in the air by his arm. He kneed him over, and over again like a maniac, creating a noticeable black and blue bruise where he was getting kneed.

Sileanic fly into the air, and used his energy to create an energy ball. He threw it at Kabaj, and it exploded upon contact. Kabaj dropped Evan to the ground, where he hit, and lay there. Sileanic's image appeared behind Kabaj, and he latched onto his head.

"A challenge! I like it! Give me a fight!" Kabaj shouted. Sileanic's body began to glow a bright blue color, his eyes glowing yellow, seemingly as bright as the sun.

"Evan… I do this for you, and for everybody this monster killed." Sileanic said. Evan's eyes shifted upwards, and he rolled onto his back, having almost no strength left.  
>"... Sileanic… What are you doing…?" Evan asked. A huge blue bubble engulfed Sileanic and Kabaj, as the ground seemed to light up with an array of blue.<p>

"... Goodbye, my friend." Sileanic said. His body began to expand, as pressure filled him, and suddenly, there was an explosion from their very spot.

"SILEANIC, NO!" Evan screamed. Dust, smoke, and chunks of Sileanic filled the air in Kabaj's spot. Everything seemed quiet. Riken's Scouter began beeping again.

"What could that be…?" Riken asked.

Bella picked her head up, feeling herself fading in and out of consciousness.

"... We're… Doomed…" She whispered to herself. The smoke in the air cleared, and there stood Kabaj, his armor completely disintegrated, bruises, blood, and cuts all over his body. He had a frustrated look on his face.  
>"... He… Is no more…" He spoke to himself, trying to calm down. Kabaj descended from the air, and landed gently on the ground. He walked over to Bella, and stared at her.<br>"... You're dead. Do you hear me? I don't care if it takes me my whole life… I'm going to kill you." Kabaj said. Evan began crawling towards Kabaj, but nearly passed out about halfway there.

"Leave her alone." A male voice said from the air.

"Yeah, pick on someone your own size." A female voice said.

Riken and Kabaj looked up in the air, and saw Ethan and Mitsuki hovering over the battlefield. Ethan landed in the middle of it, looking around. He looked at Kabaj, who was hovering over Bella. To his left were the dead bodies of Miko and Masmik. To his right was the tiny chunks of Sileanic. And behind him was Evan's almost-limp body. A serious look was on Ethan's face, as he looked around. Mitsuki landed alongside him, and stared at him.

"Calm yourself." She whispered. Ethan looked to her.

"... I will not calm myself… They killed my friends… And they will pay for what they've done…" Ethan spoke. He walked up to Kabaj, who turned around.  
>"... Who are you?" Kabaj asked. Ethan clenched his fists tightly.<p>

"I am Ethan, protector of this planet. That Karrot guy that you sent here to retrieve me called me Kyabetsu." Ethan said. He felt inner anger rushing through him as he stared at Kabaj. Kabaj smirked.

"Well. I am the one who killed your friends. What're you gonna do about it, punk?" Kabaj asked. Riken shook his head.

"Stupid…" He whispered to himself.

Ethan disappeared from everybody's view. Kabaj looked around, and took a few steps inwards towards the middle of the battlefield. Mitsuki dashed away, because she could already tell what was going to happen.

"... Kaaa… Meee… Haa…. Meeee…" Ethan chanted. Kabaj looked up into the air, and saw Ethan with his arms pulled to his side, a blue energy ball forming. Kabaj turned, so his entire body faced Ethan, and backed up a few steps. A blue aura formed around Ethan, as the ground shook, and pebbled began rising into the air.

"17,000… 18,000… It's over 20…" Riken said. Suddenly, his Scouter exploded on his face, the scraps and pieces falling to the ground.

"Kabaj, be careful, his Power Level exceeds 20,000!" Riken shouted. Ethan extended his arms outwards, and released a large blue beam of energy downwards to Kabaj. Kabaj let out a shout, as the beam hit him, and penetrated through the surface of the Wasteland, going down into an seemingly endless hole, pushing Kabaj where it went. His energy faded, and Ethan could no longer sense him. He took a breath, and landed on the ground. There was now a huge hole in the center of the battlefield. Ethan walked over to Evan, and placed a green bean in his mouth. Evan began chewing it, and he swallowed. His injuries healed. Ethan then walked over to Bella, and placed a bean in her mouth, her injuries also healing.

Ethan walked over to Miko and Masmik, and felt for their pulses. He couldn't feel either of them.

"Masmik… Miko… Miko… Miko…" Ethan said. There was a long period of silence, as he stood over Miko's body. Riken stood, and watched Ethan, wondering what he would do. He had a feeling that Ethan had something interesting in store. Ethan clenched his fists tightly, a single tear falling from his eye.

"And with Keonde gone… There's no bringing you back…" He said. He looked over at Keonde, and shook his head.

"It's not fair… It's not… Fair…" Ethan said. Evan walked over to Bella, and picked her up in his arms, and went to go sit by one of the rocky mountains. Mitsuki stood near the hole in the center, staring at Riken and Ethan. A golden aura surrounded Ethan's body, as the ground rumbled beneath him. Riken's eyes widened.

"No… It can't be…" He said. The ground lightly shook, as a yellow tint appeared in Ethan's body. His hair began to stand up, as much as short hair could stand up, and there was a reddish tint to it. His muscles bulged out, and he turned to Riken. His eyes were completely white. There was something different about him.

Riken quickly prepared himself.

"S-Super Ryken?! But how is it possible?! Only I should be able to, not a low-life renegade like him!" Riken shouted. Ethan flew towards Riken, and his fist connected with his cheek, sending Riken flying back. Ethan appeared behind him, and kicked him in the back, sending him into the air. He then appeared above Riken, and used his legs to force Riken down onto the ground, where his back hit the ground, hard. Riken growled.

"I will not allow this to stand!" He shouted. Ethan rose into the air, and began releasing a rapid fire of energy blasts from his hands, each heading towards Riken on the ground, the ones that hit exploding into dust and shouts from Riken. Riken stared at Ethan in amazement.

"How is this possible?!" He shouted. Then, he thought of something.

"Kyabetsu! If you keep this up, you might destroy the bodies of your friends!" Riken shouted. Ethan's eyes returned, and he reverted out of his transformed state, descending down towards the ground next to Mitsuki. He let out a breath of air.

"... You're right." He said. Riken smirked.

"Now… Our battlefield is set. Where will we fight, Kyabetsu? You may pick." Riken said. Ethan nodded. He looked up into the sky. By the time they'd get to the area where they'd fight, it'd be dark… Evan stood up, and walked over to Ethan.

"If you need help, I'm-" Evan began.

"Go home," Ethan said. "I can handle this by myself. I'll talk to you when all's said and done." Evan nodded. Ethan grabbed Mitsuki's hand, and rose into the air.

"Follow." Ethan said. A white aura formed around him and Mitsuki, and they began north. Ethan had a place in mind for battle.


	5. Riken versus Rykens!

Chapter 4: Rykens versus Riken

Ethan and Mitsuki flew together, followed by Riken a few feet back. The sun was setting, and all Ethan could think about was his friends all being crushed by Kabaj. Evan and Bella had headed for their home, until they heard groaning. Kabaj crawled out of the hole, and laid on the ground, injured. He took a remote out of his pocket, and dialed a few buttons. Within moments, a circular spacecraft with a red window landed next to him, the door opening. He crawled inside, and Bella ran towards him.  
>"Get back here, monster!" She shouted. The spacecraft's door closed, and it blasted off into the sky, disappearing from the atmosphere. The Rykens flew over a rocky wasteland, made of a deep brown rock, with rock pillars as high as buildings. Riken looked around, and then forward.<p>

"We're almost there. Just a little bit further ahead." Ethan said. He then flew a bit faster. He grabbed Mitsuki's hand tighter.

"I'm feeling exhausted from that trip to the battlefield…," He whispered to her. "But even so… You can't help me in this battle. No matter what." Mitsuki looked at him, astonished.

She steered her attention forward, staring at the sunset. The orange, mixed with a yellow and pinkish sky, it intrigued her. She wished that she could have lived on Earth for her entire life.

"You're crazy… You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Mitsuki whispered. Ethan glanced over at her, then forward again.

"Believe me… I know." He whispered.

"You don't know… When his power was last measured, it was 28,000. You don't understand how high that is, Ethan." Mitsuki whispered.

"I can handle myself. Don't worry about it." Ethan said. They finally cleared out of the rocky wasteland, and Ethan saw a huge island. It looked dead, abandoned

"We're landing down here." Ethan said, loud enough for Riken to hear. He started down towards the island. There was little grass, as it was dead, but there was lots of sand. It was all flat. Water surrounded its entirety. The sun was halfway down the horizon. Mitsuki and Ethan landed next to each other, and Ethan released her hand. She walked behind him, and watched, as Riken landed in front of Ethan.

Ethan and Riken stared at each other intensely. Ethan had a more serious look than Riken, and Riken was just smirking. His left shoulder pad had been blasted off by Ethan, and there were already a few holes in his armor. Riken glanced behind Ethan, and finally just noticed that Mitsuki was there.

"... Ah, Mitsuki… So you've joined forces with this fool in hopes of redeeming yourself." Riken said.

"... You killed me in cold blood, Riken. I want my revenge…" Mitsuki said. Riken laughed.

"You wanted to wish Karrot back. What a joke!" Riken shouted. Mitsuki looked down to the ground.

"It was the right thing to do." She said. Ethan took a few steps towards Riken.

"You came here for the Dragon Balls… Well, there are no more Dragon Balls… But you killed my friends… And for that, you're going to pay." Ethan said.

"Kyabetsu… I have something I want to tell you. I… Am your brother." Riken said. Ethan just stared at him.

"You're no brother of mine…" He said.

Suddenly, Riken rushed at Ethan, and threw a punch at him. Ethan ducked, and jabbed Riken in the stomach. Riken elbowed Ethan in the head, and then kicked him in the stomach.

"His technique and speed far surpasses mine…" Ethan thought to himself. He did a few backflips back, and made an 'x' with his arms, spreading his stance out.

"... I'm sorry, but I can already tell that you're stronger than me… I'm not going to want to hold anything back on you." Ethan said, smirking. The ground began to rumble from under Ethan, as rocks ripped out of the ground, and rose into the air. His body was engulfed with an array of rainbow-colors, and his muscles began to tighten. The ground shook lightly, as Ethan began shouting out, a red aura bursting around him.

"Kaioken!" Ethan shouted. His body roared, as he jumped, and dashed at Riken. He sent his fist flying into Riken's jaw, and then began kneeing him repeatedly in the stomach. Riken staggered back, holding his stomach. Ethan then rushed forward, and headbutted Riken in his stomach. He was sent flying back, but he caught himself before he fell into the pool of water surrounding the large island.

Riken looked frustrated. Something about the look on his face made him plead insanity. He got up, and began walking towards Ethan.

"You… Piece of… How could a low-life like you… Injure a noble elite like myself?!" Riken shouted, followed by a growl. Ethan laughed.

"Riken… You're naturally strong, I'll give you that. Anybody can be naturally strong, but it's how hard you train that matters… For the past year, on Kau Kai's planet, I pushed myself to the limit, pushing my body far past its capabilities, and I got enormously stronger, and I even picked up a thing or two from Kau Kai and his teachings." Ethan said. Riken smirked.

"Oh, really? Is that Kaioken a thing you picked up? You can't fool me with that - I've seen something just like it before. It's just a bluff. A tiny increase, and luck is all it is." Riken said. Ethan stood his ground.

Ethan heard a voice in his head. It was Kau Kai.  
>"Ethan, I know what you're thinking! Just remember what I said… Only use a 3x Kaioken if you HAVE to! Anything past 3 times is just insane, and will surely be your death!" He shouted to Ethan. He nodded. Ethan clenched his fists, the red aura surrounding his body again. His muscles bulged out, but only slightly, and his body got a reddish tint.<p>

"Kaioken… TIMES 2!" Ethan screamed. He began flying towards Riken with his utmost speed, and he slammed his fist into his jaw. Riken threw a kick at Ethan, but he dodged, and Ethan elbowed him in the side. Then, he sent a roundhouse kick into Riken's right arm. There was a cracking noise, loud, and Ethan's aura faded. Mitsuki placed a hand over her mouth.

"That sounded painful…" She whispered to herself. Riken grabbed his arm, and fell to his knees, and let out a scream of agony.

"You… YOU'VE BROKEN MY ARM!," Riken screamed. "I'll destroy you and this ENTIRE planet!" A pink aura formed around Riken, and he flew up into the sky, about 50 feet up. He screamed.

"DODGE THIS OR TAKE THIS AS YOU PLEASE, BUT EITHER WAY, YOUR PLANET WILL BE HISTORY!" He screamed. Ethan's eyes widened.

"What?! No!" Ethan shouted back. Riken's pink aura expanded around him, as the ground began to rumble beneath Ethan's feet. The sky darkened, and clouds gathered, as Riken's power increased, Ethan's senses picking up his immense power.

"No way… He's THIS strong?! No amount of training could've prepared for this…" Ethan said.

Riken extended his left arm out, his right arm hopelessly flopping around, as pink electricity began to spark around his body.

"I have no choice… A 3 times Kaioken Masenko…" Ethan said. He extended his right arm into the air, fingers curled, palm facing the sky. A red aura raged around Ethan, as rocks now ripped out of the ground, and began rising in the air due to their immense powers. A yellow energy ball formed above Ethan's hand.

"Masenkooooo!" Ethan shouted. He drew his right arm back, his body tilting. He was prepared to throw his full force into this energy beam.

"GALICK GUN… FIRE!" Riken screamed. Suddenly, his body seemed to extend into a large, pink energy beam, which rushed down to Ethan and the Earth. Ethan threw his arm upwards towards the energy beam. He let out a scream, as he released all of his energy into a large, yellow energy beam, which collided with Riken's Galick Gun.

"What-?! His blast is the same as my Galick Gun!" Riken shouted. The energies were stuck in the middle, equally colliding. Riken thrusted his left arm out further, sending a huge lump of energy into the beam, which began pushing Ethan's energy beam downwards towards him.

"No! Darn it all! He's got me beat, I can't-!" Ethan shouted. Mitsuki came up next to him, and extended her right and left arms out towards the energy blasts colliding.

"No, Mitsuki! I… I can do this!" Ethan shouted. Suddenly, his red aura expanded out further, and Mitsuki could feel a leap in his power.

"KAIOKEN… TIMES… FOOUUURRR!" Ethan screamed. A huge mass of energy was sent into his Masenko, and it began pushing the energy beam up towards Riken.

"No… NO… NO, NO, NO, NO!" Riken screamed. The Masenko slammed into him, and began driving him up into the air. Ethan stopped adding energy into the energy beam, and breathed heavily. The red aura dissipated, as he watched Riken get sent into the air. Mitsuki lightly touched Ethan's arm, and Ethan screamed in pain.

"... You're hurt." She said. Ethan chuckled.

"Well… H-Haha… I'll just have to give it my all… He said. Mitsuki sighed.

Moments later, Ethan looked into the sky, and realized that it was night. The full moon was out. Ethan looked at the moon, and Mitsuki looked away, staring at him.

"... Ethan, wait-!" She shouted. Ethan's chest began to visibly beat, and his face began to form into an ape-like snout. Golden blotches of fur began to sprout on Ethan's skin, and his shirt ripped, not his pants. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and began glowing red. Ethan began to grow, taller, and taller, bigger, muscles, like King Kong. He roared out, insanely. Mitsuki dashed backwards, away from Ethan. She looked up, and saw Riken descending down, except he was a giant ape, just like Ethan. The only difference is that Riken's transformation was easily told from Ethan's, because his armor had grown with him, Ethan's pants had only grown.

"Oh Kyabetsu!" Riken shouted. He landed on the ground with a bang, and began stomping towards Ethan. Ethan turned, and roared at Riken, because he was being challenged. Riken's armor had been cracked, his shoulder pads chipped off on both sides, holes in his undersuit.

Riken's power was amazing. It had risen by 10 fold. Ethan's had done the same, but he wasn't the same strength as Riken in the first place. Ethan and Riken stomped towards each other, and grabbed each other, beginning to try and wrestle each other to the ground, Ethan roaring out as he did so. In the distance, Evan turned around, as did Bella, and they noticed the moon.

"Oohh, pretty." Bella said. Evan clenched his fists.

"No, not pretty… Ethan's going to transform into a giant ape-! That might mean that other guy can, too! We have to go help him!" Evan said. He grabbed Mitsuki's arm, and blasted off into the distance, going as fast towards Ethan as he could.

Ethan tried to punch Riken, but Riken blocked, and kneed Ethan's gut. He then ran around him, and began blasting his back. One of the blasts hit his tail, and blasted it off. Ethan's eyes twitched, as he began reverting down to his regular state, his fur disappearing, eyes reappearing. He passed out on the ground, unconscious. Riken reached down, and grabbed Ethan in his hands, and began squeezing him with his hands together, Ethan in the middle. Ethan was unconscious, so he couldn't feel his bones being crushed with every one of Riken's squeezes. Mitsuki stood in terror. She hadn't a clue if she could beat Riken.

"... KAIOKEN!" Mitsuki shouted. A red aura bursted around her body, and she charged at Riken, her head slamming into his stomach. The aura dissipated.

"Kaioken… TIMES 2!" She shouted. The aura returned, bigger now. She threw her foot into Riken's stomach, and then did a dash around to his back, and slammed her fist into the back of his head, then releasing a yellow energy beam at him. Riken growled.

"Stop messing with me!" He shouted.

Mitsuki's aura disappeared again. The ground rumbled, and rocks began rising into the air, the aura reappearing.

"Kaioken… TIMES 3!" Mitsuki screamed. The aura was now even bigger, and she could feel pain building up in her body, as she was stressing it out and basically destroying it by using all of the different forms of Kaioken. She zoomed around front, and extended her arms out, releasing an energy beam at Riken's eye, hitting one of them, swelling it shut almost immediately. He dropped Ethan onto the ground, and growled, holding his eye. Then, she placed her fingers like scissors next to both eyes. She rose into the air into the sun, and Riken looked up at her.

"TAIYOKEN!" She shouted, a blinding light reigning over the land. Riken closed his eyes, not able to see anything. Mitsuki rushed a good 50 feet from Riken, and rose her hands into the sky, the aura fading.  
>"I… I call upon all living things that live on this planet… I am here to save you… Please, just give me a little bit of your strength…" Mitsuki whispered. From all around Earth, tiny specs of energy began to be gathered for Mitsuki to use it in an attack against Riken… Her body was engulfed by white energy, surrounding just the outer part of her body. She smiled. It had been about 10 seconds, and she was done gathering energy. She drew her right arm down at a 90 degree angle, her palm facing upwards, and she had a look of concentration. She formed a blue energy ball above her right hand, its center white and pure as its energy was.<p>

Riken finally began to regain his sight with his one eye, and looked around.

"Come out of hiding!" He shouted. He was facing the other direction of Mitsuki. She concentrated the energy, and then threw it forward towards Riken. The energy ball whooshed through the air, and Riken turned around, just as it slammed into him. He was engulfed by a huge ball of white energy, electricity sparking around him, as he roared out.

"NO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" Riken shouted. The energy ball then brought Riken high into the air, and exploded. Mitsuki extended her arm up, pointing at the moon, and released her energy at it, which destroyed the entire moon.

She brought herself over to Ethan, and knelt by his side, shaking him.

"Ethan… Wake up… I need you…" She said. Ethan's eyes opened, and he turned himself onto his back. He was now shirtless, his gi have being ripped by the transformation, and his body was bruised from being squeezed.

"I'm not really feelin' it today…" Ethan said, groaning. Mitsuki sighed.

"I can't do this alone…" She said. Ethan looked around.

"Where is he…?" He asked. Mitsuki pointed into the air.

"I had to use the Spirit Bomb. But it wasn't strong enough. I just know he isn't defeated yet… The Spirit Bomb was too weak." She said.

Ethan laughed lightly and heartily.

"'I'm sorry… But I don't think I can even move…" He said. Mitsuki growled.  
>"Suck it up, or something! I can't do this alone!" She shouted. Then, they heard Riken, behind them.<p>

"Well! You think you can defeat me with such a simple move like that? And taking out the moon - What a smart idea for you! You're dead… Do you hear me? I will kill you all slowly… And painfully…!" Riken shouted. Ethan tried picking his head up, and Mitsuki turned around. Riken had blood all over him, and his armor was cracked even more. His left eye, which was shot out by MItsuki, was now swollen shut, blood covering it, and he held his broken arm, for transforming made it worse.

"I'll get you for this… You can't escape… MY WRATH!," Riken shouted. He clenched his fists, a white energy surrounding him. "YOU'RE ALL MINE!"

He drew his arms out, making an "x" with his body, as he released a big mass of energy, white lights shining throughout the area, a gust of wind-energy blowing everybody away from Riken. Ethan was sent backwards into the ocean, and Mitsuki was sent flying into the air, where she managed to stop herself. Ethan laid in the ocean, blowing air bubbles into the water, waiting until he drowned. Mitsuki rushed towards Riken, ready to attack him. Somebody swooped into the ocean, and took Ethan out, setting him on the land. Mitsuki stopped mid-flight, and looked over. Evan had a serious look on his face.

"You killed all of my friends…" He said. He began walked towards Riken, who was weakened, standing, holding his arm. Evan extended his right arm out towards Riken, preparing his energy… Then, he heard a faint voice behind.

"W… Wait… Don't…" The voice said. Evan looked back, and saw that it was Ethan. He was weakened, bleeding, cuts all over, water now dripping from him, an eye shut, one barely open.

Evan growled, as a yellow energy ball formed in front of his hand. Riken began walking towards Evan.

"I want to fight him again… Without help… A battle I can win on my own… Please, just do this one thing for me…" Ethan said. Mitsuki landed on her feet, looking back at Ethan, letting out a few sighs. Only Bella noticed Riken walking towards Evan. She began running towards Riken.  
>"No you don't!" She shouted, headbutting him in his side. Riken dropped to the ground, his body injured, broken, bruised, armor cracked, broken, his power diminished almost to nothing, dirt and blood all over. He let out a shout, as his body hit the ground, and lay there, limp. Bella smiled.<br>"Takes care of that." She said. Riken took a remote out of his armor, and began pressing buttons. The same Spacecraft that Kabaj left in landed next to Riken.  
>"I'll leave in my Spacepod… And I'll be back for… You… Kyabetsu… You'll be sorry… You'll pay; you'll ALL pay…" Riken said. He crawled into his pod, an evilish smirk on his face, as the door shut. The pod lifted off into space, disappearing as a dot in the sky.<p>

Everybody crowded around Ethan…


	6. Journey to an Unknown Planet!

**Chapter 5: Journey to an Unknown Planet!**

The next day, Ethan, and Mitsuki were brought to a hospital in South City to recover from their battles with Riken, and Kabaj. Evan, Bella, Sensei Sayaka, Yuki, and Mr. Cop visited Ethan and Mitsuki in the hospital room as they recovered. The room was like a standard hospital room, except there were two beds. Ethan was closest to the window, and he was in a full body cast, his face only visible, and Mitsuki had an arm cast, and a leg cast, and she laid in her bed, which was close to Ethan's. The room was silent at first, and nobody talked. Finally, Bella began.

"... How are we going to revive our friends…?" She asked. Everybody looked around. Mr. Cop cleared his throat. Mr. Cop was average height, average build, white skin color, and wore a blue police outfit, with a police hat, badge, and everything, minus the guns and handcuffs.

"Before Guardian Hammur died, he told me of a planet near here… He said it was his home planet, Planet Frosakia. There lives his race, and with his race resides another set of Dragon Balls… Guardian Hammur said he remembered coming here to Earth in a Frosakian Spaceship, and he said it was at the North Pole, because at first, that was the only place he could survive without dying…" Mr. Cop explained.

Everybody looked around at each other.

"... Mr. Cop. Do you think you could… Possibly take me to this Spaceship in the North Pole?" Yuki asked. Mr. Cop nodded his head. He said some sort of un-understandable language, and a magic rug appeared out of the hospital window. It was just a plain, red rug, floating in the air. Mr. Cop used some sort of powers to open the window, and he floated onto the rug, and used his powers to lift Yuki onto the rug. Suddenly, within moments, they both vanished, and appeared at the North Pole, where Guardian Hammur's old ship resided.

His ship was covered in snow, and frozen over. It was a large, white, oval ship, with black lines running up the side of it. On the front, there was a large, purple window on the top center, and at the bottom left and right of the front were smaller, purple windows. There were four landing gears that came to point at the ground, two in front, and two in back. There were four spikes coming off at an angle from the front and back of the ship, as well. It indeed looked like a foreign ship. The rug descended down to the snow, and Mr. Cop and Yuki got off. They walked towards the ship. Below the ship, were was no snow for some reason. It was all just dirt, as with around the ship.

"Piccolo." Mr. Cop spoke. Yuki looked at him, confused.  
>"What?" She asked. A small, circular platform suddenly came down from the ship, and landed on the ground.<p>

"Stand on this platform. It will bring you up into the ship." Mr. Cop said. Yuki and Mr. Cop walked over to the platform, and stood in the center of it, Yuki looking confused.

"Piccolo." Mr. Cop spoke again, the platform rising into the ship. The ship was suitable for only 4 people, maybe only 3. The floor was red tiles all throughout, and there was a bed in the center of the ship, but it was small. At the front end of the ship, there was a single, square box that was supposed to be the controls. It had a radar on it, and numerical buttons, plus the letters x, y, and z. There was a seat in front of the controls, and two seats behind that, on either side of the driver's seat. Mr. Cop input some random numbers, and the ship beeped.

Mr. Cop cleared his throat again, and sat in the driver's seat. Yuki sat in a seat behind it. The front of the ship had a large window, a shown on the outside, that showed almost everything out front of them.

"Dorigalop craptca…" Mr. Cop said. Instantly, the spaceship began upwards at such a high speed, that it was almost overwhelming to Yuki, and the ship stopped once it was Pluto. Yuki got up, and looked out at the blue dwarf planet, smiling and staring in awe.

"This is amazing… With this ship, we can get to Frosakia in no time!" Yuki shouted.  
>"Dorigalop craptca." Mr. Cop said again. The ship began back towards Earth, and in no time, the ship was at Turbo Technology Corporation, Yuki's company, so she could work on the ship for the trip to Frosakia.<p>

1 week later, the ship was done… Yuki had recruited Evan and Bella to go to Frosakia with her. They met at Sayaka's house, where the ship had been stored. It looked the same as it had at the North Pole, but it had had some modifications to it over the past week. Bella and Evan had a suitcase for each of them, as did Yuki. Bella now wore a dark red gi, with yellow wristbands, and brown boots. Evan and Yuki still wore the same clothing.

"So… I've calculated how long this journey will take. At most, it should be a few months." Yuki said. Bella and Evan looked at each other.

"A… few months?" They asked. Yuki nodded. She then got a serious look on her face.

"Piccolo." She said. The platform came down from the ship, and they stepped on it. Yuki repeated the phrase, and the platform went back up.

Bella and Evan looked around, amazed at the ship. This had been the first time they had seen such a thing.

"Sit down, and strap up. We're having liftoff…" Yuki said. The two sat down in the passenger seats, and put seatbelts on.

"Dorigalop craptca." Yuki said. The ship lifted off of Sayaka's island, and flew into space quickly… On the way to Frosakia, Yuki lounged around, while Bella and Evan trained within their minds, becoming stronger as they did. But, for the most part, the trip was boring… Until exactly 2 months later, that is.

Yuki yawned, and walked around the ship, a tired look on her face.

"I wonder if we're almost there…" She said. Bella and Evan sat on the floor, meditating, a concentrated look on both of their faces. Suddenly, a feminine voice talked from the ship.

"Arriving at Planet Frosakia in less than 10 minutes." The voice said. Bella and Evan's eyes shot open, and Bella jumped up in happiness.

"We're almost there!" She said. Yuki laughed as well, and went into her suitcase, getting her items ready. She got the Dragon Ball Locater ready, which was about the size of an alarm clock. It was basically a radar that tracked the energy of the Dragon Balls. It was a dark green screen, with light green lines going in a grid pattern. Around the screen was the gray, circular outside, and a gray button on top. The three looked out the window, and saw Frosakia. It was a small, blue planet, with dark blue lines going through it.

"That must be Frosakia…" Bella said, smiling. Evan nodded. Moments later, the ship began quickly descending towards the planet, and before they knew it, it was landed on a large, deserted island. Bella and Evan ran outside of the ship, and looked around.

The planet was much different than Earth. The grass was light blue, and the water was all frozen over. All of the trees had skinny bases that were brown, and the entire planet was dark. Evan and Bella looked around.

"I'd hate to have to live here." Bella said. Yuki came out of the ship, and began yelling at Evan and Bella.

"Are you 2 STUPID?! You didn't KNOW that this planet had oxygen! You both could've died instantly as soon as you got out! Retards!" She shouted. Bella angrily looked at Yuki.

"Don't be yelling at me!" She shouted back. Yuki and Bella growled at each other, as Evan paid attention to the sky.

"... Oh… My… God…" He said. Bella and Yuki looked at Evan, confusedly.

"What is it, Daddy?" Bella asked. Then, she grabbed her head and looked around.

"Those powers… H-How… Are they so strong…?" She asked.

Just as Evan regained himself, 2 Spacepods descended down from the sky, and crashed into the distance, next to each other. Bella backed up a tiny bit.

"We're surrounded by evil guys… We're…" She began. Evan clenched his fists.

"We're screwed. We. Are. Screwed." He said. In the distance, Kabaj and Riken stepped out of their pods, and looked at each other. Riken wore the same armor, except with no bottom guards, and Kabaj now wore no armor.

"... Did you defeat Kyabetsu and the girl?" Kabaj asked. Riken clenched his fists, and pressed a button on his Scouter, as did Kabaj.

"No. Their friends came in last minute and defeated me… Would you imagine? Defeated by Earthlings. Once I get the Frosakian Dragon Balls, I'm going to wish for immortality, and then kill Kyabetsu!" Riken shouted. His Scouter beeped, and then displayed a number.

"25,000. You've grown in strength, I see. Not bad." Riken said. Kabaj nodded.

"You're about 38,000. You've also grown, Prince Riken." He said. The two rose out of the large crater they had formed, and began north, towards Yuki's ship.

They almost flew by their ship, and then they noticed it; it stuck out like a sore thumb. They landed down in front of Evan, smirking.

"So… Have you come here to get the Dragon Balls for yourselves?" Riken asked. Evan growled.

"Oh, well, that's too bad… Because we're going to beat you to them." Kabaj said. A deep voice echoed from above.

"We already beat you to it. Kabaj, Riken… Nice to see you here." Everybody looked up. The person looked like Keonde, except his skin was green. He wore armor like Kabaj's, and also wore a turquoise Scouter.

"... Fujitu… What are you doing here?" Riken asked. Fujitu landed behind Kabaj and Riken, who turned around, and stared at him.

"Lord Frull came here looking for the Dragon Balls so he can become immortal. He already has 5." Fujitu said. Kabaj and Riken clenched their fists.

"F-Frull?! H-... Here?! NOW?!" Riken shouted. Fujitu laughed.

"Is little Riken scared? Oh, wait until Frull hears about this… That you've betrayed him… He'll have your head." Fujitu said. A pink aura began to form around Riken, as the ground began to rumble.

"... You're Frull's right-hand man, and his only handyman… Correct?" He asked. Fujitu nodded.

"It's impressive for me to be such a position, if I don't say so myself." He said. Riken extended his right arm out.

"You're about to face citizen's arrest. The charge? Working under a terrorist organization against the future ruler of this pitiful excuse of a universe." Riken said.

A tiny pink energy ball began to form just in front of his palm, as he rose into the air. The sky seemed to light up with pink, as a sinister smile formed on Riken's face.

"Goodbye, Fujitu! Tell Karrot I said hello!" Riken shouted. Tiny pebbles began rising into the air. Bella and Evan backed up to the ship, behind the landing gears, and Yuki retreated back behind a large boulder. Fujitu turned, and began to run away from Riken.

"SAYANORA!" Riken screamed. Suddenly, the energy ball from his palm rushed down at Fujitu, and hit him. Fujitu suddenly flew into the air, and he exploded in pitch lack energy, surrounded by red sparks of electricity.

"Pretty fireworks." Riken said. He landed down on the ground next to Kabaj, and turned to Evan and Bella. Pebbles fell from the air down onto the ground.

"Where's Kyabetsu? Did he chicken out, or something?" Riken asked.

"Because of his battle with you, all of his bones are broken, and he's recovering back on Earth." Evan said. Riken laughed, and then his face got serious all of a sudden. A loud voice was heard from both Kabaj and Riken's Scouters.

"You're going to pay! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I will DESTROY you!" The voice shouted. Bella sat on the ground, and sighed. Riken became hysterical, as he began pacing back and forth.

The day had seemed to become darker since Bella and Evan found out of the evils on Frosakia. Yuki, behind the rock, was tracking the Dragon Balls. 5 of them were all in the same place, but 1 of them was far off, and the other 1 was nearby.

"Earth man, and Earth girl. Stay here. I have business I need to take care of. Don't move." Riken said. He rose into the air, followed by Kabaj, and they blasted off into the opposite direction in which they came. Yuki came out of hiding.

"Bella. Evan. The 1-star Dragon Ball is directly south of here. It seems like it'll be a long trip, but it'll be worth it. You two should go together, in case those freaks come back." Yuki said. Bella and Evan rose into the air, and began south towards the Dragon Ball.


	7. An Unmatched Team!

**Chapter 6: An Unmatched Team!**

Kabaj and Riken flew, until they saw a huge, circular ship, with 16 landing gears out, like spider legs. The bottom of the ship was all gray, including the landing gears, and the automatic door out front. The middle of the ship was black, with small, circular blue windows seen stretching around the entire thing. The top of the ship was dark brown, with black lines running through it, except for the middle of the top, which indented a bit into a sky-window. On the side of the ship were yellow ovals, which were lights. Kabaj and Riken landed on the ground, and thought for a moment.

"Riken. Blast a hole through my chest. I have an idea." Kabaj whispered. Riken glanced at him.

"Explain your idea first." He said. Kabaj cleared his throat, and thought it through for a moment.

The idea in Kabaj's mind was perfect. It would make a complete fool of Frull, as well as get the Dragon Balls for them.

"Well… You last a hole through me, and I yell something to get their attention. They bring me in, and heal me in the rejuvenation tank. After I'm healed, I blow up the tank, and make an explosion in the ship, drawing Frull away from the Dragon Balls. I go the Dragon Balls, and fling them all out of the ship, so Frull doesn't have them" Kabaj explained. Riken chuckled.

"Genius, Kabaj. Genius." Riken said. Kabaj chuckled.

Riken placed his hand just above Kabaj's stomach.

"I HAVE BETRAYED FRULL! AND FOR YOU STILL BEING WITH HIM, YOU SHALL DIE!" Riken shouted. He released a large, pink energy beam at Kabaj, which pierced through his skin and went right through him. Kabaj groaned, and fell onto the ground.

"I HAVE THE DRAGON BALL TO MYSELF!" Riken shouted, before flying off into the distance.

"Riken! YOU… TRAITOR!" Kabaj shouted. It was Frull himself who came out of the ship. As the door opened, Kabaj could see Frull. It felt like forever since he'd seen him.

Frull had an orange, orifice-like mouth, with 4 sharp teeth, and his head shoots up, and makes a V-shape. He has orange parts near his abdomen, behind his head, and near his groin. He has a black, upside down triangle in the middle of his chest, and a black oval on his forehead, just before his head splits into the V. In the middle of the 2 sections that makes the V, there is also a black part. His skin color varies between dark blue, and light blue. He has wings. The side facing away from him, at everyone else, is dark blue, and the side facing him is black. He also has a long, dark blue tail, with a stinger at the end of it, a tan one. He has black spots all over his body, except on the orange and black parts. Also, emerald green veins are visible on his legs, arms, and chest. He also has 3 fingers, and 3 toes, and wears a red Scouter on his left eye. His voice is raspy, and middle-pitched.

"... Kabaj. Nice to… See you again." Frull said. Kabaj grabbed at the hole in his chest, which was bleeding.

"L-Lord Frull… I-If you heal me… I'll tell you where… We hid the Dragon Ball…" Kabaj said. Frull nodded in agreement, and brought Kabaj inside of his ship. Riken watched from a distance, concealing his power.

Way in the distance, Bella and Evan were flying towards the Dragon Ball on the Dragon Radar. They were close now, but all they saw was a small island. The Dragon Ball seemed to be located on the island. The island did, however, have a large, white house, similar in looks to their ship.

"Let's look around here." Evan said. They landed on the ground, and looked around. A Frosakian very similar in looks to Keonde came out. He wore white pants, a blue sash, and a red vest instead of Keonde's gi, with brown boots.

"... Why are you here? You need to leave, now." The Frosakian said.

"We need the Dragon Ball that's here… See, we're here to wish back our friends that were killed by an evil race of people called the Rykens. We come from Planet Earth." Evan said. The Frosakian walked up to Bella, who seemed to be the more innocent one of the two, and placed a hand on her head. He closed his eyes, and then walked back a few steps.  
>"I see. Your intentions are indeed good… Come inside, and meet our Elder." The Frosakian said. Bella and Evan followed him into a large, plain, white, oval house, with a huge, black doorway. Once inside, they looked around. All that was inside was gray tiled floor, and a small, white throne, with a Frosakian sitting on it. Evan and Bella walked towards him, and knelt down before him, because it felt right.<p>

The Frosakian looked older than the rest. His skin was very wrinkly, and he wore a long, white robe with a pink vest going down to his waist.

"... Hello, Earthlings. It is nice to meet you… I am Elder Guru…" Guru said.

"Elder Guru - I am Evan, the Crane Hermit of Earth, and this here is my daughter, Bella, and we are here for your Dragon Ball… See, there are evil guys who killed our friends, and the person who was connected to the Earth Guardian… So we need to use them, or else our friends will stay dead." Evan explained. Guru thought for a moment.

"... Come here." He said, pointing at both Evan and Bella. First, he placed a hand on Bella's head.

"I will now unlock your hidden potential… It will be dangerous out there, surely… You don't want to die…" Guru said. Suddenly, a white aura rushed around Bella, and her power had a huge increase. Evan stared in awe.

"That's… Amazing!" He said.

"You're next…" Guru said. Evan walked over to Guru's side, and Guru did the same thing to him. His power increased as well.

Evan and Bella looked outside, startled. There was a large power out there.

"... Riken?! Now?! What is he doing here?!" Bella asked. They rushed outside, and saw Riken pacing around.

"Do you know what's going to happen?! We're all DEAD! Do you hear me?! DEAD!" Riken shouted. Evan walked over to him, and slapped him.  
>"Get some sense. Now tell us what happened." Evan said.<p>

"Kabaj and I had the perfect plan. We got Kabaj into Frull's ship, and after Kabaj recovered from a wound I inflicted on him, he made a diversion while he went into Frull's quarters, and threw all of the Dragon Balls out of the ship. He escaped, but while he was escaping, Frull said he was going to call the Omega Force… They… Are Frull's most elite team of soldiers." Riken explained. Evan and Bella sighed.

"We're going to have to take them on, I guess." Bella said. Both Riken and Evan looked at her.

"... We just need to use our wish, and we'll be able to win…" Bella said. Riken walked over to her, and grabbed her shirt, lifting her up.

"Listen up, runt. I'll get my wish, and that's final." Riken said. The Frosakian walked out.

"Our Dragon Balls have 3 wishes in total…" He said. Everybody looked at each other.

Suddenly, the Frosakian ship landed on the island, and out came Yuki.

"Hey guys! I found 5 of the Dragon Balls! They all scattered for some reason!" She said. Everybody looked at each other, and began laughing with happiness.

Elder Guru brought out the last Dragon Ball, and put them in their formation, and cleared his throat.

"... Baka pakarunga lasara tible!" Elder Guru shouted. A large, yellow aura extended to the sky from the Dragon Balls, and a larger version of Earth's dragon came out.

"... Speak your wishes… I will grant 3." The dragon said. Bella went up and whispered something to Guru, and he nodded.

"Porunga. Papa luschata kamana Keonde!" He shouted. Porunga's eyes glowed red, and the wish was granted.

"Para pataka paka Keonde a hera!" Guru shouted. He coughed a few times. Porunga's eyes glowed red again, and Keonde seemed to pop out of nowhere. He looked around.

"... Where am I?" Keonde asked.

"... Planet Frosakia." The Frosakian said. Evan glared at Bella.

"Are… You kidding me…? You bring back the person who hates everybody and everything?! Are you SERIOUS Bella?" Evan said.

"And now that I'm back, I will reign my terror on Earth, Frosakia, the universe, and everybody who tries to pit themselves against me!" Keonde shouted. He then looked over at Riken.  
>"You… You're the one that got everybody killed… What are you doing here? I'd think that Ethan would've killed you." Keonde said. Riken chuckled.<p>

"His friends tried… But he stopped them. What a fool, am I right?" Riken said.

"... Ethan, you're dead again. Dead." Keonde whispered.

Kabaj came flying out of the distance, and landed on the ground.

"We have an issue, Riken…" Kabaj said. Riken glared at him.

"What could be worse than the Omega Force?" He asked.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" A voice shouted, probably following Kabaj.

"YOU LED HIM HERE?! KABAJ, WHY?" Riken asked. Riken, and Kabaj flew into the air, and began towards the west, an opposite direction from the voice. The Frosakian and Elder Guru went inside of the house, and yelling was heard inside, as well as a flash of lights being seen emitting from the house. The Dragon Balls rose into the air, and smoke rose from them. They turned into stone, and dropped to the ground. The Frosakian came out of the house, and glared at Evan, Bella, and Keonde.

"... Run. Now. As quickly as you can." The Frosakian said. Bella, Evan, and Keonde shot up into the air, and began flying towards the direction in which Kabaj and Riken fled to, hoping to get away before their threat swooped in.

The Frosakian stood his ground, his fists clenched, a serious look now on his face. Frull landed aggressively, leaving a small dent in the ground, looking around.

"Where's Riken?! Where's Kabaj?! They're dead… DEAD! Do you hear me?!" Frull shouted. The Frosakian smiled.

"... You're not going to get to them… You can't. If you're a dead man…" The Frosakian said. Frull clenched his fists. A white aura formed around Frull, as the ground rumbled.

"I'll kill you… Like the rest of your race." Frull said.

Bella, Evan, and Keonde flew quicker, chasing after Riken and Kabaj.

"What's going on?" Evan shouted to Riken. Riken and Kabaj stopped their flight, breathing heavily.

"I'll explain it like this…," Riken began. "My race, the Rykens, lived alone, unharmed, many years ago… Frull, a bug-monster, came to our planet, and defeated our king with ease… We knelt before his overwhelming power… Our planet was tragically destroyed by a stray asteroid… Frull used the remaining Rykens; Karrot, Kabaj, and I… As slaves. We had to do his bidding… He came here to gather the Dragon Balls and become immortal, but we just screwed him out of it, so now he's angry as can be…" Riken explained. Bella looked distraught.

"What is it, daughter?" Evan asked. Bella's face was pale, as she closed her eyes.

"I can sense the Frosakian and that Frull guy fighting… Their powers are amazing… But that Frull guy is so much stronger…" She said. She looked around.

"Where's Keonde?" Bella asked. Keonde had disappeared from the group.

Back on Earth… Ethan was still in his cast, and still recovering. Yushiyago walked into the hospital room, smiling. He had a small, tan bag, tied at the top.

"Ethan, you're still recovering?" He asked Yushiyago was short, and very fat, with short, black hair. He wore baggy dark blue sweatpants, black sneakers, and an orange tanktop.

"Y-... Yeah… That fight with Riken… Really took a lot out of me…" Ethan said. Yushiyago reached into the little bag, and took out a small, green bean. He walked over to Ethan, and dropped it into his mouth. Ethan began chewing, and then he swallowed. He jumped out of bed, and ripped out of his casts.

"I feel great! I feel amazing!" Ethan shouted. He took the tan bag from Yushiyago, assuming it was for him to use, and he took another bean out, giving it to Mitsuki. She sat up, and ripped her casts off. The window was already open. Ethan gave Yushiyago a pat on the back.

"Tell Sama I said thank you very much." Ethan said. He flew out of the window, followed by Mitsuki. They flew to Turbo Technology Corporation, where Yuki's identical twin sister was working on a Spaceship. It was large, and circular, with the bottom half being black, and the top half being white. On the top center of the ship was the "Turbo Tech. Corp." logo in black letters. The tip of the ship was black. On the top in the black was circular, blue windows going all the way around the ship, except for one space, where the half-oval door was. There were four landing gears that were on the ground.

Ethan and Mitsuki landed next to each, and looked at Yuki's identical twin sister, Ayumi.

"Ayumi?" Ethan asked. Ayumi looked at Ethan.

"Oh, hello! Nice to see you again! I have some news I have to tell you!" Ayumi shouted. Ethan tilted his head.

"Well… Yuki called from Planet Frosakia. They managed to wish back Demon King Keonde, for some reason, and they summoned him to Namek… But Kabaj and Riken apparently arrived, and there's this stronger guy named Frull who is stronger than both of them combined… And worse than that, apparently this Frull guy already called in his special forces to go to Frosakia… They need you there, fast." Ayumi explained. Ethan nodded.

"Mitsuki… We must be prepared for Frosakia…" Ethan said.

Keonde flew in towards the Frosakian who fighting Frull. The Frosakian threw a punch at Frull, who retaliated with a gut shot. The Frosakian staggered backwards, and got kicked by Frull. He was sent flying backwards, but he regained himself before he slammed into Elder Guru's house.

"Allow me to get stronger… Please… It may only take a few minutes…" The Frosakian said. He panted. Frull folded his arms over his chest.  
>"I guess. This is getting boring…" Frull said. The Frosakian disappeared, reappearing next to Keonde. He panted, looking over to Keonde.<p>

"Listen to me…" He began. Keonde looked at him.

"Who are you? You're so… Strong." Keonde said. The Frosakian collapsed onto the ground, squinting, fading in and out of consciousness.

Frull sighed, and began rising into the air. He looked at Keonde.

"Lucky for you, I've calmed down, and I'm leaving." Frull spoke. He began in the opposite direction of where everybody else fly towards. Keonde knelt down by the Frosakian.  
>"Just what is your name?" Keonde asked.<br>"I… Am Suoy… And I, up until a while ago, guarded Elder Guru… When Frull approached… Elder Guru found it to be the best option to use his powers to fuse into me… Though I've gained a lot of power, I'm still not nearly strong enough to fend off Frull…" Suoy explained. Keonde sighed.

"I guess I've been brought back just to die again, eh?" He asked. Suoy chuckled.

"Well… That may not be true… I'm far tattered and damaged to fight… I'm far too gone… But… Let my legacy live on… Let me fuse into you… To create a… Ultimate Frosak…" Suoy said. Keonde pondered upon the topic for a few minutes.  
>"Will my personality change?" He asked. Suoy shook his head.<p>

"You may become more intellectual… And possibly learn new techniques." Suoy said. Keonde sat on the ground, in a meditative stance.

"I'll think about it for the next hour, and give you my decision." Keonde said.

Bella, Evan, Kabaj, and Riken landed on a small island, and began thinking.

"What are we going to do? How will we defeat the Omega Force?" Kabaj asked.

"... We just gotta try our hardest." Riken said. He took his Scouter off of his face, and crushed it within his hands. Kabaj took his Scouter off, and threw it into the ice, which broke as soon as it hit the ice. Planet Frosakia's evil was diminishing to nothing now… Frull, and the Omega Force were the only ones left.

"... Do you feel that?" Bella asked.

"... That's them. The Omega Force… They're the strongest men in Frull's organization, besides Frull himself." Riken said. There was one power, barely stronger than Bella, and then two very strong powers, one stronger than the other by a significant amount.

"That Frosakian would be our best bet…" Evan said. Riken chuckled.

"Can you feel his power anymore? I can't. He's probably crawled off somewhere and died… He stood no chance against Frull. But, then again… We don't stand a chance, either." Riken said.

"Well, what about Keonde? Keonde is definitely an asset to our team." Bella said.

"Keonde doesn't care about us, or this planet. He doesn't care about whether Frull wins or loses this fight." Evan said. Bella glared at him.

"He's not as bad as you make him out to be…" She mumbled.  
>"He's an essence of evil. He is the evil half of Guardian Hammur. He has "Demon King" in his name. He literally slaughtered millions of people before you were born. You're right. He's not bad. He's HORRIBLE." Evan said. Bella became quiet.<p>

The powers began to become more distinguished. They began towards the group, and within minutes, they were there.

"Riken… Kabaj… I knew I sensed some form of traitor-ism in you both." A voice said. Three people landed. In the middle was the strongest power. He was a bit shorter than Keonde, with tan skin, and a pink mohawk. He had large muscles, and wore armor very similar to what Kabaj had worn, except his armor is black, and the golden parts are a bronze color. He also wore black boots instead of white boots. He wore a green Scouter. On the left side of his armor was a 最 symbol, and on the right was a 強 symbol, both in purple circles. When put together, it means "Strongest".

To his right, the weakest power of the three, was a very short guy, maybe as tall as Belle. He had light blue skin, and an oval head, like a football. His eyes were circular, and he had three green hairs sticking up off of the top of his head. His armor mimicked the person with the strongest power, except for the symbols. On the right, was the symbol 最, and on the left, 速, which means "Fastest" when put together.

Finally, the power in the middle of the two… He stood at mid-height, taller than Evan, but shorter than the strongest power. He wore the same armor, and had pale skin. On his armor, were the symbols タン and ク, meaning "Tank". He was bald, and size-wise, was bigger than the strongest power. He had huge muscles, and a huge body. The middle power spoke.

"Hello… Riken." The voice said. Riken smirked.

"Here to get us for dashing Frull's hopes of immortality?" Riken asked.

"Exactly," The voice said. "And for those who don't know us… I am Captain Omega. The weakest one of us is Qwerty… And the middle man is Rez." Captain Omega said.

"And together…" Rez began.

"We are…" Qwerty continued.

"THE OMEGA FORCE!" They all said in sync. Riken, Kabaj, Bella, and Evan lined up in a line in front of the Omega Force, Riken and Kabaj in the middle, and Bella and Evan on the ends.

"Qwerty… You can handle this, can't you?" Rez asked. Qwerty nodded, and stepped forward. Kabaj and Riken stepped back, and folded their arms over their chests.

Evan and Bella got next to each other, and clenched their fists.

"How come you aren't helping?" Evan asked. Riken chuckled.

"Because he isn't even worth my time." He replied. Evan growled. Qwerty extended his arms out.  
>"Watch out, Bella. He's preparing an energy beam." Evan said. Qwerty then seemed to disappear. Bella was then kicked forward towards Rez. Rez stepped to the side, and Bella eventually caught herself in the air. She began flying towards Qwerty, who kicked Evan towards Bella. They collided, and both fell onto the ground. Qwerty laughed.<br>"This is funny. I haven't gotten a chance to try my power in a long time… But since you're weak, it won't be as fun." He said. Bella got up, and began dashing towards Qwerty, who simply side-stepped. He was too fast for Bella and Evan, and they couldn't seem to keep up.

"Captain Omega. Maybe Rez should get a turn. They couldn't even hit me. Maybe Rez will actually fight." Qwerty said. Captain Omega nodded, and Rez stepped forward.

"I… Am Rez. I will make… A mess. Out of you!" He shouted. He pointed at Bella, and began running towards her.

"KABAJ! Prepare!" Riken shouted. They were now on their guard. Rez punched Bella in her face, sending her flying back. He ran after her, and began punching her while she was in the air. His punches, to her, felt like something crushing her bones. She let out a cry, feeling pain filling her body. When Bella fell, Rez turned to Evan, and rushed him, throwing a kick at him, which hit him right in his side, a cracking noise heard. Evan fell almost immediately, but got up, holding his side, then holding a fist up to Rez.

"Monster… Don't… Hurt… My daughter…" Evan said. He threw a punch at Rez, who grabbed his arm, and snapped it over his knee. Evan screamed in pain, and fell to his knees, then falling forward, passing out.

Keonde sat, meditating next to Suoy.

"Your friends are getting crushed…" Suoy said. Keonde smirked.

"They're not my friends." He said.

"That poor little girl." Suoy responded. Keonde's eyes shot open.

"I've decided to fuse with you, for my own purposes." Keonde said. Suoy chuckled.

"Place a hand on my chest, and I'll take the rest from there…" He said. Keonde placed his hand on Suoy's chest. Suoy's smile turned into a frown. He began shouting out, a light emitting from his body. Suddenly, he vanished, and a white aura formed around Keonde. He rushed towards the battlefield.

Rez laughed.

"Kabaj and Riken are the last to face me? Well. A death would be fitting for you 2." Rez said.

"Rez. Don't kill them. Lord Frull said to spare them. He wants to torture them himself." Captain Omega said. Rez turned, and then nodded. He began walking towards Riken. Riken spread his legs shoulder length apart, , and clenched both fists, using his right arm to cover his face, and he brought his left arm out from his body, initiating his stance. Rez ran at Riken, before a flash of light appeared in between them. There stood Keonde, his cape flowing in the wind. He looked past Rez, and saw Bella on the ground.

"Did you do that to that little girl?" Keonde asked. Rez laughed.

"Yes. Yes I did." He said. Keonde clenched his fists, and sent 1 towards Rez's jaw. Rez was sent flying backwards.

Keonde walked over to Bella, and knelt by her side. She got up, blood running down her chin. She smiled.

"Nice to see you… Sensei." She said. Evan picked himself up off of the ground, blurred sight overwhelming him. He stumbled over to Bella, stopping halfway as he saw a pink energy beam rushing towards Keonde. Even though Keonde was stronger, the beam would have wiped him out regardless. Bella jumped up, and pushed Keonde out of the way, as the beam of energy hit her, and exploded, dust sent flying everywhere, a scream heard as she was hit. Evan's eyes shot open.

"BELLA!" Evan and Keonde shouted, simultaneously. As the dust cleared, there stood Bella, a smile on her face, which turned into a frown. She fell forward, blood gushing from her body, her gi torn. Keonde growled.

"Why did you do such a thing? You… You were the only 1 I had… Some sort of connection to." Keonde whispered.

"Because… I understand… That you're not… As evil as everyone thinks…" Bella said. Her eyes closed, and she was dead.

Keonde stood up, and looked back at Evan, Riken, and Kabaj. He flew up into the air, and blasted off towards the direction he came. He hadn't a reason to be there any longer, and he would not stay any longer than he had to. Evan ran over to Bella's dead body, and scooped it up in her arms. An angered look brought itself onto his face, as he dropped Bella, and stared at Rez. His power rose for a moment, and Riken and Kabaj stared at him.

"YOU… BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! AND NOW… YOU WILL PAY!" Evan screamed. He formed a triangle with his hands, and pointed the opening at Rez, who smiled, and began running towards Evan.

"TRI-BEAM! HA!" Evan shouted. A large, yellow, triangle-shaped energy flew towards Rez, and hit him, and exploded upon impact. Dust filled the entire air, as well as pieces of armor, and even a tooth. Riken and Kabaj exchanged glances.

Evan laughed.

"That's… For Bella…" He said, before falling forward, and passing out on the ground from exhaustion. The dust cleared, and there stood Rez, blood and cuts all over his body, his armor shattered, only the black tights remaining, but he seemed unphased.

"Is that all? That was pathetic. I was hoping for a real challenge. Maybe I'll get one out of you, Riken." Rez said. He began slowly walking towards Riken, who lunged towards Rez. Riken began throwing punches forward with all of his might, each one hitting Rez but doing absolutely nothing. Rez laughed.

"Not even the prince can phase me… You're so harmless." He said, mockingly. Rez grabbed Riken by his head, and lifted him off of the ground. Riken squirmed, until Rez punched Riken in his stomach, which broke through his armor, and bruised his skin. Rez threw Riken up into the air, and then threw a yellow beam of energy up at him, which exploded upon impact. Pieces of armor flew down to the ground. Kabaj gulped.

"... I'm done for… Unless I come up with a plan…" He thought to himself.

Riken came falling from the sky, smoke coming from his body. Both shoulderpads had been chipped off, and he was now covered in blood. Part of his undersuit had been torn as well, and he seemed almost dead. Riken hit the ground, and clutched the grass under him.

"I… Will not allow this… To STAND!" Riken shouted. He weakly got up, and extended both arms out towards Rez.

"Take this… YOU BUFFOON!," Riken shouted. A large yellow energy ball appeared just in front of his palms. "ENDING CRASH!" And with that, a large yellow energy beam went towards Rez. Rez laughed.

"You don't scare me!" He shouted. He brought his right arm out, and swatted the beam upwards into the air, until it finally exploded. Rez began running towards Riken. Kabaj jumped into the battle, and grabbed Rez with all of his brute force, and began trying to wrestle him down to the ground.

Kabaj growled out viciously at Rez, and tried kneeing him in the stomach multiple times, but it seemed as if Rez didn't feel a thing.

"If they can't hurt me, what makes you think you can?! You're the weakest here!" Rez shouted. Something in Kabaj snapped momentarily. He kneed Rez so hard, that it actually hurt, and he let go, doing a few backflips. The ground began to rumble, as pebbles began to rise into the air. A yellow aura surrounded Kabaj, yellow sparks of electricity entering it, as he began shouting out.

"WEAKEST?! I'LL SHOW YOU WEAKEST!" Kabaj shouted. He opened his mouth, and suddenly, a mass of yellow energy exploded out of it. Rez laughed.

"USING MY TECHNIQUE, ARE WE? ERASER CANNON!" Rez laughed. He opened his mouth, and a mass of purple energy exploded towards Kabaj's energy. The beams collided, but it was obvious that Rez's energy beam was stronger. It began pushing Kabaj's beam back towards him, and suddenly, it completely overpowered it, and hit Kabaj, exploding… Kabaj fell to the ground, covered in cuts and blood… With nobody left to fight, Rez returned to his team, smirking.

"We can assume that nobody's going to get back up and try to attack me." Rez said. Captain Omega chuckled.

Riken, Kabaj, and Evan lay on the ground, all fading in and out of consciousness. Bella was dead, and Keonde was nowhere in sight. Riken looked into the sky, seeing a Spaceship faintly. Rez and Captain Omega looked up, followed by Qwerty.

"Riken. You losing it, buddy? There's nothing up there. Nothing and nobody will or can save you now." Rez said. Riken's eyes closed, and he passed out.


	8. A Tyrant's Way!

**Chapter 7: A Tyrant's Way**

Evan's eyes opened, and he found himself inside a tank, full of water. He had an oxygen mask on. He looked down at himself. His wounds were healed, and he could hear a faint beeping outside of the tank. Captain Omega walked into the room, and pressed the button. The water began to drain through the bottom of the tank, and Evan pulled the oxygen mask off. The glass to the tank opened, and he stepped out. Captain Omega pointed to a steel table in front of Evan, which had a set of armor on it. Evan glared at Captain Omega, but went over to the armor, and put it on anyways. It was a black undersuit, with armor similar to what Riken had worn before it was destroyed in the battle with the Omega Force.

"Lord Frull has requested that you, and only you join our team of Elite Fighters. It's not every day that somebody gets to join the Omega Force, and if you decline, I'll be forced to kill you on the spot." Captain Omega said. Evan thought for a moment.

He let out a sigh. He knew that if he refused, he'd be killed.  
>"I… Agree." Evan hesitantly said. Captain Omega smiled.<br>"Great. You may not be as strong as the rest of us, but you'll surely get there eventually." He said. Evan looked around the room. The tank he'd just come out of was in the middle of 2 others. On the left of his was a huge tank. Kabaj was rejuvenating inside this one. On the right was a normal sized tank, in which Riken was rejuvenating.

"Question. If this Frull guy hates Riken and Kabaj, how come he's letting them heal in these tanks?" Evan asked.

"Well… Frull has a special way of disposing of scum like them. He likes to kill people like them on his own, with a crowd watching, you know?" Captain Omega said.

"I don't know." Evan replied. He looked around the room some more. There were any cords hooked up to the regeneration pods, and there were a few lockers at the farthest corner of the room.

"You can roam freely. But when somebody calls for you, come quickly." Captain Omega said. He handed Evan a green Scouter. Evan put it on his face, and left the room. There was a circular hallway, that went all around the ship. The wall was yellow, and the doors were silver. Evan walked around, until he found the large, silver door that led to the outside. It opened in a way that made a staircase, and Evan stepped out of the ship. He sat on the ground in front of the ship, and sighed.

Evan thought for a moment, and then stood up.  
>"Wait… Just a second. Where the HECK is Ethan?! Yuki called him a while bac-! Oh… My god… It took us 2 months to get here… It'll probably take the same… Wait… What the heck kind of ship did he use?" Evan questioned. His hopes had been broughten up for a moment, but he thought about what could happen in those 2 months. By the time Ethan got to Frosakia, he could already be shipped off somewhere with the Omega Force.<p>

Frull stepped into the regeneration pod room, next to Captain Omega. He clenched his fists, and growled out.

"When will they be finished?!" Frull asked impatiently.

"3… 2… 1…" Captain Omega said. Buttons on both Kabaj and Riken's pods began beeping. Simultaneously, Omega and Frull pushed the buttons, draining the water out. Riken and Kabaj stepped out, and glared at Frull and Captain Omega.

"... You'll be fighting me very shortly." Frull said. He stepped out of the room.

"... Riken, Kabaj. There is some armor for you on the table." Captain Omega said. Riken walked over to the table. He put on the navy blue undersuit, gloves, and boots, and put the armor on. This armor was different. There were no shoulder pads. The armor just extended to the back, making straps. This armor was white, the stomach area still golden.

Kabaj put on a different variation of what he had on Earth. It was his armor, but no crotch or side guards, and the black undersuit he wore was visible halfway down his arms and legs.

"I feel bad for you. Truly." Captain Omega said.

"And why is that?" Kabaj asked.

"Because you're about to be annihilated by Frull himself…" He responded. Riken and Kabaj exchanged looks. They went out of the room, and walked outside where Evan was.

"Isn't Kyabetsu supposed to be here to clean up your mess?!" Riken asked.

"It took us 2 months to get here… Imagine how long it'll take him." Evan responded.

"But Kyabetsu ALWAYS cleans up your messes, doesn't he?!" Kabaj asked.

"At the last minute… Remember, back on Earth, he got there JUST before Bella and I died… Keonde, Miko, Masmik, and Sileanic all died… Imagine what could happen to you 2 until he gets here." Evan said. Riken growled.

"We're going to have to fight Frull!" He shouted.

Frull's Spaceship door closed behind them, and Evan stood up.

"Why, yes you are." Frull said. "And before you die, I'll tell you your powers, give you some praise, per say."

"First off… Qwerty of the Omega Force is 65,000. Rez of the Omega Force is 120,000. Captain Omega of the Omega Force is 250,000. Riken… You are 180,000?!... Kabaj… You are 175,000…?! And… The Human, the new recruit for the Omega Force… You're 80,000. Not bad. Not bad at all. But you still don't compare to me." Frull said.

"Frull, if you think you're so good, tell us YOUR Power Level!" Riken shouted.

"Last time my power was measured… It was over 1,000,000." Frull said. Riken's jaw dropped.  
>"N-No… We're screwed." Riken said.<p>

"Oh, yes you are…" Frull said. At that instant, Frull began running at Riken. Riken tried to get into his stance, but it was already too late; Frull kicked him, and he was sent flying into the distance. Frull disappeared, and appeared behind him, and kicked him upwards. He disappeared again, appearing above Riken, then smashing his body downwards, his foot landing on Riken's chest. Riken and Frull were now going down towards the ground. Frull landed, with Riken under his foot, smashing him into the ground.

Riken seemed helpless in the battle. There was nothing he could say, or do to get out of the situation he was currently in. He got up, and spit on the ground.

"You think… You're so tough…?" Riken asked. Frull chuckled.

"You actually survived? The last person I did that to got a hole in their stomach… Oh well. I guess it's time for play…" He said. He extended his arm out, a single finger pointed at Riken. Riken's eyes widened. He stared at Frull.

"What are you doing…? Stalling for time?" Riken asked. A sinister smile formed on Frull's face. Kabaj began running towards Riken.

"Get out of the way!" Kabaj shouted. Frull shot a large, purple energy beam towards Riken, who stood, since the radius was too large to get out of. Kabaj headbutted Riken out of the way, and screamed as his body was hit by Frull's energy beam. Dust flew in the air, and surrounded the area, and pieces of armor flew.

"... Darn. That could've killed you, Riken. But I'm betting that there's no more Kabaj after that one…" Frull said.

The dust cleared, and there was nothing but a crater where Kabaj was standing.

"How sad… Tragically killed while trying to save his friend. Too bad it was all for nothing…" Frull said. He began slowly walking towards Riken. Riken lunged forward, and threw rapid punches and kicks at Frull. It appeared that Frull was standing still, but he was actually dodging Riken's every hit. Riken sent one last punch to Frull's jaw, which actually hit him. Frull smirked.

"Is that all we've got, Riken? A shame." Frull said. His tail extended above Riken's head, and then swatted at him. Riken fell to the ground, and got back up. Frull thrust the stinger through Riken's arm, and it went all the way through, Riken shouting in pain, blood spilling out. The Omega Force was now all outside of Frull's ship, watching and laughing.

"Kabaj is gone… He's… Gone." Riken thought to himself. The ground began to rumble, and Frull tilted his head.

"What's wrong, Riken? Angry? Frustrated?" Frull asked. Riken grabbed Frull by his tail, and used it to swing him around in circles.

"What're you doing?! No! Stop!" Frull shouted. Riken let go, and sent him flying into the distance.

Riken extended both arms out.

"SAY… GOODBYE!" He shouted. Suddenly, he released a large mass of pink energy towards Frull, who was flying through the air. The energy hit Frull and exploded.

"I've done it… I've beaten Frull! I am invincible!" Riken shouted. When the dust cleared, Frull stood, an aggravated look on his face. His Scouter was missing.

"Riken… You tried to kill me just now…" Frull spoke. He appeared next to Riken, and wrapped his tail around his neck.

"That… That is irritating." He spoke, so calmly that it was hard to tell he was angry. His tail squeezed Riken's neck, and Frull began punching him in the back repeatedly, each time, Riken coughing out blood. He looked weak now. Weak, like there was nothing he could do.

Frull ceased his punching, and everything became quiet, except for Riken's constant gasps for air.

"If only… Kyabetsu were here…" Riken spoke.

"Kya-who now?" Frull asked.

"The… Super Ryken…" Riken said.

"Super… Ryken? There's one of those?! THERE'S ONE OF THOSE?!" Frull asked. Riken chuckled.

"I'm… Afraid so…" He said. Frull looked at Evan.

"Did this Kya-who what transform at any point into anything other than a giant ape?!" Frull asked. Evan nodded.

"His power skyrocketed, as well." He said. Frull growled, but then chuckled.

"It doesn't matter… I'm still stronger, no matter what… I am the Emperor of this UNIVERSE! I rule ALL living things!" Frull shouted. His tail got a tighter grip on Riken's neck.

"A-Ack!" Riken yelled.

Suddenly, a ship was visible in the sky. Riken was in the middle of awake, and passed out, when he saw it. Frull, and the Omega Force looked up. The ship landed near the battlefield. Evan glared over in its direction.

"Oh no… There's more of them?! Even stronger than Captain Omega?! How can this be?!" Evan shouted. The Omega Force glared in its direction. A dot was visible flying to the battlefield.

"Who… Could it be?" Qwerty asked.

"Somebody stronger… Than Captain Omega himself? The only person stronger than Captain Omega is… Frull." Rez said.

"I'm sure he's just bluffing." Captain Omega said, confidently.

2 people landed, back to back. It was Kyabetsu and Mitsuki. They glared at Frull.

"Let him down. You monster." Ethan said. Frull released his grip on Riken's throat, and Riken dropped to the ground. Frull stepped away from him, chuckling.

"Fine. No one can save him now, anyways." Frull spoke. Ethan ran over to him, and knelt by his side. Ethan wore the same gi he wore on Earth, except it wasn't the exact one he used in the fight with Riken. Mitsuki had a copy of his gi as well. On their sashes were tan sacks of Senzu Beans. Ethan took out a Senzu Bean, and placed it in Riken's mouth.

"Eat this… You'll be healed in no time." He said. Riken began chewing, and then he swallowed. His muscles suddenly expanded, the injuries faded, and Riken jumped into the air, and began flying away as fast as he could.

"RIKEN! Why you-!" Ethan shouted. Suddenly, Keonde landed in the middle of everybody.

"Ethan… I've come to kill you. Again." Keonde said. Ethan turned around, a serious look on his face.

"... Keonde. Listen to yourself. I don't care if you're essence is made entirely of evil. I don't care if you're Guardian Hammur's evil half. There HAS to be some common sense in there somewhere… If you don't help Mitsuki, Evan and I right now, then you may never be able to challenge me to another battle. Do you want that, Keonde?! If you don't do it for me, do it for yourself. The Demon King Keonde can't let anybody reign above him, can he?" Ethan said. Keonde glared at Ethan.

'Fine… FINE! I'll help you. For my own purposes." Keonde shouted at Ethan.

"You're strong enough now, Keonde. I think you can take down that Frull guy. I can take down the Omega Force just fine." Ethan said. Keonde began to rise into the air.

"How about we find a more suitable place to fight." Keonde said. Frull nodded, and they began in the opposite direction that Riken went.

Ethan and Mitsuki stood in front of the Omega Force, both of them smirking.

"You can't beat us… We're stronger than you could ever imagine." Ethan said.

"We went through the most intense train… Train… Kabaj. Omega, where's Kabaj?" Mitsuki asked. All 3 of the Omega Force chuckled.

"Frull killed him in cold blood… Well, he at least tried saving Riken first. And he did… If he wouldn't have saved Riken, he'd be here now instead of him." Captain Omega said. Ethan clenched his fists.

"Mitsuki. How about you take the two on the sides. I want this Captain Omega guy." Ethan said. Mitsuki nodded.

"Stop being so confident… It's getting… REALLY ANNOYING!" Captain Omega shouted. He lunged at Ethan, throwing a fist at him. Ethan caught the fist, and kneed him in the stomach, and then began jabbing him all over his body with his full force. Captain Omega released a shockwave of energy, which momentarily pushed Ethan back.

"You're not all that strong." Ethan said.

"They call me… Captain for a reason…" Captain Omega said.

Mitsuki released a small beam of energy towards Qwerty, which hit him in his forehead, and pierced through his skin, and killed him. Blood gushed, and he fell forward. Rez and Mitsuki stood in front of each other now. Rez ran towards Mitsuki, who thrusted her fist into his stomach. He hunched over, grabbed his stomach, and fell forward. He wasn't dead, just injured.

Captain Omega extended both arms out at Ethan, as a pink aura surrounded him.

'IMITATION TECHNIQUE… INITIATE!" He said. A beam of pink energy shot forward at Ethan, who was immobilized by curiosity. The beam hit Ethan, and immediately bounced back towards Captain Omega. He tossed his Scouter to the side, as it hit him. He yelled out loudly, and a large puff of smoke rose from his body. When it cleared, he looked exactly like Ethan, but still had his same voice. He bent down, and grabbed his Scouter, putting it on.

Ethan and Mitsuki looked in awe as Captain Omega finished his technique. Ethan found it absolutely amazing.

"Woah! You look just like me!" Ethan said. Captain Omega chuckled.

"You like?" He asked.

"It's amazing!" Ethan shouted. He got into his stance. His body was turned sideways, as he faced Captain Omega. His legs were spread apart from each other, front knee pointing at Omega, second leg stretched far out. His left arm hovered over his knee, and his hand was balled into a fist. His other arm went in the opposite direction, pointing into the air, fist clenched. He smirked.

"Are you ready? I won't be an easy opponent." Ethan said. Captain Omega chuckled.

"Allow me to tell you something… If you inflict damage on me, you inflict it on yourself. I get no drawbacks… I have your techniques, and your power, and if I get too hurt and want to finish you off, I just revert back to my old body…" Captain Omega said. Ethan laughed.

"You may be a hard opponent to beat, but not invincible." Ethan said.

Both fighters launched at each other at the same time, and both threw a fist forward. Their fists collided, releasing a loud boom. They retracted, and began throwing punches and kicks, all doing the same attacks in perfect sync.

"Getting tired?!" Ethan asked.

"Not at all!" Captain Omega said.

"I'll win this one!" Ethan shouted.

"No you won't!" Captain Omega shouted back. Finally, they both sent a fist flying at each other, and hit each other right in the jaw. They both did backflips.

"Wow…," Mitsuki thought. "They're motions are in perfect sync… It's like a reflection." Captain Omega extended his arms out, right over left, right palm over left palm, fingers curled.

"Kamehameha Wave…" He said. He brought his arms to his left side, hands beginning to form a blue energy ball.

"He's using the Kamehameha Wave... Neat!" Ethan thought.

Ethan extended his arms out, and did the exact same, except he brought his arms to his right side. Blue energy balls formed in both of their hands, as the ground began to shake intensely due to their power, rocks ripping out of Frosakia and rising into the air.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 5!" They both yelled simultaneously. Red aura surrounded their bodies. The sky lit up with a mixture of blue and red ki, as the ground now began rumbling. Mitsuki began backing away.

"They're only about 20 feet apart… They could destroy this whole island!" She thought. They both shot their arms out to their starting positions.

"HAAA!" They shouted, in sync, as they released large blue beams of energy at each other. The beams collided in between them, and the ground shook more intensely.

"For my Omega Force… I will not lose!" Captain Omega shouted. His red aura expanded.

"Darn… I can't win this way! Kaioken… TIMES 10!" Ethan shouted. His aura became even bigger than Captain Omega's.

Ethan could feel his energy reserves fading, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer.

"KAIOKEN… TIMES 15!" Captain Omega shouted. His aura became bigger than Ethan's, and the Kamehameha Waves exploded in between them, sending a large gust of wind in both directions. Ethan was sent tumbling backwards, slamming against the ground, his aura fading, and gi ripping from the explosion. Dust and smoke were sent flying every which way, and the rocks began falling from the sky, crumbling into pieces as they hit the ground. Ethan coughed, as he stood up, the dust clearing. There stood Captain Omega, in his original body.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"When… I run out of energy… No more imitation…" Captain Omega said, panting. He began walking up to Ethan, who was also exhausted.

"You've also ruined your energy reserves, too… And now… I will destroy you…" Captain Omega spoke.

He stood in front of Ethan, before a hand was put through his chest.

"Not today, Captain Omega. I'm afraid Fujitu has been put out of business. I'm afraid you have been put out of business. I'm afraid Frull is going to be put out of business." The voice said. Ethan ducked, as a light blue beam of energy was shot through Captain Omega, and sent him flying into the distance. He laid on the ground, breathing heavily, green blood spurting out of his chest. It was revealed that it was Riken who did the final attack.

"... Kyabetsu… You failure." Riken said. Ethan chuckled, before he fell backwards onto his back. He groaned.

"Stupid of me… Captain Omega used a Kaioken times 15 while in my body… I could feel the pressure building up… That could have killed me… I guess I was just lucky…" Ethan said. He reached into his tan sac, and took out a Senzu Bean, chewing and swallowing it. He looked behind him, seeing Evan randomly sitting, meditating.

"Oh, hello, Evan. I forgot you were there, honestly. You've een quiet." Ethan siad.

"Well… You could obviously handle yourself." Evan replied.

Keonde and Frull landed on a small island far away from Ethan and friends, Frosakian villages, or anybody else.

"So. You're Frull… You claim to be the strongest in the universe. Am I correct?" Keonde asked. Frull nodded.

"Indeed, I am Frull, the stronges-" Frull began. Keonde interupted.

"I'm the strongest in the universe. Don't fool yourself. I am Demon King Keonde…" Keonde said. He smirked.

"Well… If you want to mock my power, why don't you prove yourself, "Mighty Frosakian"?!" Frull shouted. Keonde nodded, and began sprinting towards Frull. Frull swatted his arm at Keonde, who disappeared into air. Frull looked around.

"PUNK! Where are you?! Why are you hiding?! Come out!" Frull shouted. Behind him is where Keonde stood.

By the time Frull turned around, he saw Keonde's foot, which was sent right into his face. Frull grabbed his face, and felt Keonde kick him in his stomach, which sent him flying back. Frull slammed his feet down on the ground, stopping himself. He wiped a small amount of blood from his mouth, and looked at his arm. He saw purple blood.

"Blood… Actual blood… It'll be fun when I torture you… VERY fun…" Frull said, calmly, only a hint of anger in his voice.

Keonde was smiling the entire time. It amused him to tick off a tyrant. Frull hovered towards Keonde, and landed in front of him. Keonde clenched his fists, and put them up in a normal stance, his lead hand more forward and upward than his other hand.

Frull lunged at Keonde, and sent a stray fist at him. Keonde ducked, and jabbed Frull's stomach. Frull growled.

"You're just mocking me…" He grunted. Frull flew up into the air, now getting frustrated. He extended both arms out, pointing down at Keonde.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SPECIAL?! YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST FILTH!" Frull shouted. His body was engulfed with a white aura, which raged around him. Red sparks of electricity surrounded his body, as he smiled evilly, and began laughing like a psychopath.

"... That… That technique! That's a Frosakian technique! How does he know it?!" Keonde shouted.

"DEMON RAY!" Frull shouted. He released a large mass of black and purple energy down at Keonde. Keonde growled, and as it approached, he swatted his arm at it, deflecting it up into the air, where it exploded.

Frull landed in front of Keonde. Keonde frowned.

"You know, I understand a lot about you, but there's 1 thing I fail to understand. You claim to be the strongest, but yet, you can't get 1 hit on me. How can that be?" Keonde asked. Frull was silent, only expressing his thoughts through the rage on his face.

"Oh, what's that? Could it be that you're actually weaker than I?" Keonde asked. Frull's eyes began twitching.

"ENOUGH! I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG… WITH MY FULL POWER!" Frull shouted. The aura around him expanded, and within seconds, his power raided tremendously. Frull ran towards Keonde, and then jumped into the air. He swooped down, feet first, and kicked Keonde in the head, sending Keonde crashing into the ground. Keonde got up, smirking.

"Is that the best?" He asked.

Frull landed in front of Keonde, and grabbed his arm. He jumped up, and placed his feet on Keonde's side, and began pushing and pulling himself away from Keonde's body. Keonde began yelling out loudly in pain, as Frull ripped Keonde's arm out of its socket. He kept Keonde's arm in his hand, watching the blood gush out of Keonde.

"This battle has just been won…" Frull said. Keonde laughed maniacally.

"I'm stronger than you could ever imagine, Frull…" Keonde said. Keonde prepared himself. Frull rushed towards Keonde, and began slapping him with his own arm.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" Frull screamed, then kicking him into the distance. Keonde stopped himself, and began flying towards Frull at his full speed. Frull side-stepped, and bashed Keonde's head in with his own arm. Keonde slammed into the ground.

Frull extended his tail out, and used its stinger to jab it through Keonde's chest. He jabbed multiple spots in Keonde's chest, and lifted him off of the ground. Keonde looked dead. His eyes were closed, and his arms hung as if not being controlled anymore. Frull dropped him to the ground, on his stomach, and began walking away. Keonde jumped up, his hand now engulfed in purple ki.

"Take THIS!" Keonde shouted. Before Frull could turn around, Keonde chopped at Frull's tail, chopping it off, leaving only a small stub. Purple blood gushed out, and Frull screeched. His tail fell down onto the ground, and squirmed around for a second, before becoming motionless.

In sheer anger, Frull turned around, and chopped at Keonde's neck once more, this time hitting him. Keonde's eyes became white, and he fell forward, his blood spilling out from his back and chest from Frull's stinger. A white aura formed around Frull, and he flew into the distance.


	9. The Ultimate Terror!

**Chapter 8: The Ultimate Terror**

Ethan, Mitsuki, Riken, and Evan flew over countless islands, looking for Keonde. Finally, they could faintly see him on a small island. They had managed to avoid Frull on the way there. They descended downwards, and landed around Keonde, who was armless, and had holes through his body. Ethan placed a Senzu Bean in Keonde's mouth.

"Eat this. It'll make you feel better." Ethan said. Keonde chewed the Senzu Bean, and then swallowed it. His eyes opened, and he sat up, looking around. He stood up, and glared in the direction Frull flew off to.

"... I could've had him… I was off my guard. He got a pressure point." Keonde said. He looked down at his nub of an arm, and began growling. Suddenly, a new arm shot out of the hole where his arm used to be, blood spilling out as he did so.

Keonde rose into the air, and slowly began towards Frull's direction.

"Where are you going?!" Ethan shouted.

"I'm going to beat him!" Keonde shouted back. A blue aura formed around Ethan, and he began chasing after Keonde. He curved around him, and stopped in front of him.

"We need to devise a strategy… We can't beat him as he is." Ethan said. Keonde growled.

"Fine." He said. They landed, and the four of them grouped in a small circle, discussing how they could defeat Frull.

"We could sneak up on him." Ethan spoke. Everybody glared at him.

"Are… Are you mentally challenged?" Mitsuki asked.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"We're going against the strongest person in this universe, and you say to sneak up on him?! You're ridiculous. Anybody else have an idea?" Mitsuki asked.

"... I say we just face him head-on." Evan said.

"That's probably the only way." Riken responded.

Everybody besides Ethan nodded, and began towards Frull. Ethan shot into the air, and slowly followed them to their destination.

After a good hour of flying, they saw Frull's ship, and all landed in front of it, besides Ethan, who was now nowhere to be seen. Keonde landed on Frull's ship, his cape flowing in the wind, and Riken and Mitsuki landed apart from each other on the ground. They looked around.

"... I swear I sensed Frull around here." Mitsuki said. A yellow energy ball roared down towards Mitsuki. She swatted at it, and deflected it into the distance. It hit a distant island, and exploded the entire island, filling the sky with a yellowish tint as smoke filled the air.

"Where did that come from?!" Mitsuki shouted. Riken pointed into the air, at Frull, who was descending towards the ground. He was smirking, and somehow, had his tail back. This bothered Keonde, but he said nothing to the others. Frull landed in the middle of Mitsuki and Riken, and looked up at Keonde on the ship.

"You seem healed. Very good for you. But you came back here… That's now bad for you. Very bad for you." Frull said. Evan was sneaking behind Frull. He had already seen Frull's power, and was too strong to battle. Ethan watched from the air, and was noticeable to Keonde. Evan spread his arms out. Frull turned around, and Evan latched onto Evan.

"... I've got you now, you monster!" Evan shouted. Frull began squirming around.

"What… What are you doing? Get off me, pest!" Frull shouted. Evan body began to light up with yellow energy, as the ground rumbled beneath them.

Ethan began flying down towards them.

"Evan! No!" Ethan shouted. Evan looked up at Ethan.

"It's okay… You can wish me back using the Dragon Balls, remember? See you soon… Friend." Evan shouted. His eyes filled with a glowing yellow energy, as his body expanded. Frull's eyes widened.

"NO!" He shouted. Suddenly, Evan exploded into tiny pieces, leaving a large explosion on the island. Riken, Keonde, and Mitsuki all flew up into the air, as smoke filled the entire island, the sky filling with a yellow tint. Ethan pointed downwards.

"All of my friends… Are gone…" Ethan said. A burning hatred within him wanted to release itself.

The smoke cleared, and everybody landed. Evan was completely gone. Ethan dropped to his knees. Frull's body was in chunks on the ground, though his head remained intact over near his ship. Mitsuki walked over to Ethan, and rubbed his back.

"It's okay…" She said. Ethan shook his head.

"... I just realized. I can't wish some of my friends back now… There aren't any Dragon Balls to do it with… And my friends have been wished back once already… It's just not fair. Not fair… At all." Ethan said. A small beam of pink energy went right between Ethan and Mitsuki. They looked behind them, watching it explode another island in the distance. The yellow tint faded from the sky. Ethan turned to see Frull, an unspeakable rage on his face.

"E… than?" Mitsuki asked. Ethan stood up, and began walking towards Frull.

"... You're my opponent now. I understand it… I understand everything. If it wouldn't have been for you, none of my friends would be dead." Ethan said. Frull began laughing.

"What are you going to do about it, Ryken? Nothing!" Frull shouted. Ethan clenched his fists.

The planet was dark again, and everything seemed silent. Frull stood in front of Ethan in front of him, both with their fists clenched.

"I'll make you pay… For what you've done…" Ethan said, spitting on the ground.

"Keonde… Take my weights off." He said. Keonde pointed his arm at Ethan, and shot a beam of pink energy towards him, using a clothes beam to take his weights off. Frull extended his right arm out, a single finger pointed at Ethan. He shot an energy beam at him, a small one, and it hit Ethan, because it was just too fast. He fell to his knees, and coughed out blood. Frull ran up to him, and stabbed his tail through him, lifting him in the air above his own head. Ethan gasped for air, unable to really struggle around anymore.

"Looks like the spark has gone out." Frull said. He swatted his tail to the side, Ethan falling off, smacking into the ground, blood running down his stomach and chest. Mitsuki ran over to Ethan's side, and knelt down beside him.

"I've got you…" She whispered. She popped a Senzu Bean in his mouth. Ethan got back up, clenching his fists. He spit some blood onto the ground.

He began flying towards Frull.

"FRUUUUULLLL! DIIIEEE!" Ethan screamed. He extended his right arm out, releasing a yellow energy beam at him. The beam hit Frull, though he seemed unphased. Ethan seemed to appear right in front of him. He kicked Frull up into the air, flew up, and kicked him down. Frull slammed into the ground. He got up, wiping the dirt off of him, staring at Ethan.

"You're going to me my last target. So wait your turn…" He said. Frull looked at Riken.

"You, however… Are target number one." Frull ran at Riken quickly, and slammed his fist into his face. Riken grabbed his face, and yelled in pain. Frull kneed him in the stomach, and then began repeatedly punching him in the chest. Riken eventually gave in, and fell forward. Frull turned towards Keonde, and Riken sprang up, and kicked him in the back of his head.

He chuckled, and wiped his hands off. Frull appeared behind Riken.

"Mistake number one. Betraying a universal tyrant." Frull said. Riken turned his head, before a large, yellow energy beam was shot through his chest. He fell backwards, and Frull caught him.

"He's all tuckered out." Frull said. He grabbed Riken by his arm, and threw him into the ground in front of Riken. He smashed down, and groaned. Ethan turned him over.

"It's okay… We'll somehow win." Ethan said. Mitsuki popped a Senzu Bean into Riken's mouth, and he got back up.

"I've only got one more Senzu Bean, so you guys have to be careful. I'll join in once this one is gone." Mitsuki whispered. Frull was staring at Keonde.

"Frosakian… Ready for round two? I won't be nearly as nice." Frull said. Keonde clenched his fists. He snapped his fingers, and his cape and turban disappeared off of his head. Ethan and Riken stepped behind Frull, joining hands. A pink aura formed around Riken, a red one around Ethan. Their auras began mixing together, creating one large aura.

The ground began to shake and rumble, rocks rising into the air. Ethan and Riken looked at each other and nodded.

"... KAA… MEE… HAA… MEE…" Ethan chanted. He drew his left arm to his side.

"RYZOUKO… WAVE…" Riken shouted. He kept his right arm at his side. A blue energy ball formed in front of Ethan's palm, an orange in Riken's hand. Riken and Ethan extended their arms out, releasing a blue and orange energy beam, which combined to make one energy beam.

"HAAAA!" They shouted at the same time. Frull turned.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" He shouted. The energy beam collided with Frull, and there was an explosion, dust and smoke flying everywhere. Ethan and Riken dropped both arms to their sides, panting heavily.

"Did we win…?" Ethan asked.

"I think so…," Riken said. "So… It's over?" Riken asked. Out of the smoke and dust, Frull flew out, his arm over his torso, the back of his hand facing Riken.

"Wrong. It's over when I say it's over. And it's over NOW!" Frull shouted.

Frull swatted at Riken, and sent him flying down towards the ground. Riken slammed into the ground, coughing from the dust. In the distance, Keonde was powering up, a white aura surrounding his body. Riken laid on the ground, coughing.

"Frull… You're fin… Finished…" Riken said. He stood up, and stood weakly, staring up at Frull. Frull extended his right arm out down at Riken.

"You're dead. You should be flattered that I'm the one killing you, and not somebody below me. Tell Kabaj that I said hello." Frull said. From behind Frull, Ethan rose his right hand into the air, a small yellow disk forming over the palm of his hand. It began growing in size, as Ethan began swinging his arm in circles.

"Destroying Disk!" He shouted. He threw his arm forward, and released the disk. Frull jumped over it, and turned to Ethan, laughing. The disk began heading towards Riken.

"You have to blast the disk back!" Ethan shouted.

"That disk is impossible to blast back! Riken's dead!" Frull shouted.

Riken extended his arm out, and released a small energy blast. The disk began towards Frull, and Ethan ducked.

"Stop your stalling! You're dead now!" Frull shouted. Suddenly, the energy disk went right through him, splitting him in half from the middle of his torso, down. Frull's bottom half fell the ground, hitting it. All dust cleared, and Frull upper half floated.

"I'm… Getting sick of this… Getting SICK OF THIS!" Frull shouted. Ethan laughed.

"We're won… Won…" Ethan said. Frull began grunting out, as green blood began spewing out of his bottom half. He began shouting out, and suddenly, a new bottom torso shot out of his body.

"What?!" Riken shouted.

"He's… Sick!" Ethan shouted.

"He can use my ability… No…" Keonde said.

"... It's… Unreal…" Mitsuki whispered.

The spots and veins on Frull's body began to glow white, as a light green circular shield surrounded his body. He began shouting out in anger, as he descended towards the ground, his fists clenched. The ground began to rumble, and shake.

"I'll show you something greater… THAN HELL ITSELF!" Frull screamed.

"I'll go into my FINAL FORM!" He shouted. Suddenly, his body began to manipulate itself, shifting into something very different. The shield around him began growing, just as his power grew, and the ground rumbling fiercely at his power. All of the skin on his body became the light blue color, and the v-shape on his head now stood straight up, a black ball forming in between it. His face became pale now, along with his hands, and the spots turned dark-blue. His shoulders and chest became black, along with from the bottom of his knee down to his ankles. His feet shifted into a boot-like shape, now turning yellow. His tail retracted into his body, and his muscles bulged out. He became shorter, and his wings now became pitch black. A yellow strap-like object formed from his rectangular ears, down to his chin, back up to the other ear. A purple stripe went down from the top of his forehead down to the chin-strap, leaving only the center of his face and his now fully-formed mouth pale. Circular rings of dust began to emit from his body, flowing out in every direction, as the ground now shook terribly.

Ethan, Mitsuki, Riken, and Keonde watched in awe, fear now on their faces. The energy shield engulfed the entire island, as Frull let out a shout, his voice now deeper than it was already. Sparks of pink electricity surrounded his body, and his eyes turned pink with black pupils. On his back was now a tan stinger instead of a tail. A cloud of smoke rose around Frull, and the shield faded. Everything seemed to stop. As the dust cleared, there he stood, incredibly stronger than he had been before.

"You should all feel lucky. This is the first time anybody, besides my own father, has seen me in this form… I've skipped past my second, and gone to my final form…" Frull spoke. Ethan landed on the ground next to Riken, and Mitsuki walked over to them. The aura around Keonde had faded long ago when Frull had begun his transformation.

And so, Ethan and the others stood, staring at Frull with absolute fear on their faces. Frull began walking towards Riken. Ethan backed away. He knew he couldn't do anything to help him. Frull placed a hand over Riken's chest.

"Farewell, Ryken Prince." Frull spoke. Suddenly, a large purple energy beam shot through Riken, and Riken fell, blood running down his chest. Ethan gasped.

"R-Riken! No!" He shouted. Frull turned to Ethan, and grabbed him by his arm. He rose into the air, and Ethan glared at Mitsuki, then looking at Riken. Mitsuki nodded. She ran over to Riken, and popped a Senzu Bean in his mouth. Riken waited a moment before swallowing it. A golden aura formed around Frull, an angered look on his face.

"You're dead, but I'll torture you slowly." He said. Frull used his one hand to begin punching Ethan in the chest, quickly, and repeatedly, for minutes over and over. Ethan yelled as he was being hit over and over, blood being spit out of his mouth on himself.

Frull laughed as he continued hitting Ethan, his aura becoming bigger, along with his power.

"Die! Die! Die!" Frull shouted. Mitsuki clenched her fists, an angry look on her face.

"Stop it!" She shouted. Frull looked down at her, smiling with a psychopathic look.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She screamed. A red aura formed around her, a huge red aura, as she began up at Frull. Frull placed his hand over Ethan's chest, pointing a finger on it. He released a small yellow energy beam through Ethan, which went right through him. Ethan's eyes closed, blood dripping down his gi. Frull let Ethan go, and he began dropping to the ground. Riken clenched his fists, as he swallowed the Senzu Bean.

He got up, and stood, staring at Frull, holes now in his armor from the battle. The wind began to blow, everything becoming quiet. Mitsuki didn't attack, because she just stared as Ethan fell.

"My entire life… Frull used me as his puppet… To do his dirty work," Riken thought to himself. "He's downed me time after time… He's mocked me to no end… And now, he's even killed my opponent… MY OPPONENT!"

"... Frull… An asteroid destroyed Planet Ryka… Right?" Riken asked. Frull smirked.

"I destroyed that planet of pitiful Rykens… Hahaha… I guess it's good for you to know the truth before you die…" Frull said.

Keonde walked over to Ethan, and placed his hands over him, orange beams of energy shooting into Ethan. He was healed.

"That's a one-time deal. Hear me, Ethan?" Keonde asked. Ethan nodded, and got up. Mitsuki landed on the ground, and walked over to Ethan. The ground began to rumble. Everybody looked at Riken.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Riken shouted. He pulled his arms to his side, circular rings of dust emitting from his body, the ground beginning to shake. A pink aura expanded around Riken's body, as rocks began rising into the air.

"FRRULLL! YOU'LL… PAY!" Riken shouted. His hair suddenly turned golden, his eyes becoming emerald green, his aura turning golden. His muscles expanded, as he screamed out in agony, the sky now lit up with golden. Frull glared at Riken.

Everybody stared in awe at Riken.  
>"His power… Is stronger than Frull's…" Mitsuki said.<p>

"It's… It's amazing." Ethan said. Riken stared at Frull.

"I… I am a Super Ryken. You're dead. Hear me, Frull? You're dead. And I'll make your death slow and painful." Riken said. Frull growled. He flew down at Riken, and threw a punch at him. Riken caught his arm, and ripped his arm completely off. Frull screamed in pain, Riken standing with his all-powerful transformation, his body surrounded by a bright golden aura. Frull glared at Riken.

"No… It's just a myth. I know it is!" Frull shouted. Riken chuckled.

"Believe what you want, Frull. But facts are facts, and fact is that I'm too strong for you now. Just give up." Riken said. He grabbed Frull's other arm, and rose into the air, far above everybody else. Frull struggled against Riken's grasp, but couldn't do anything to free himself.

Riken laughed at how pathetic Frull seemed.

"You're done. Got me?" Riken asked. He wanted to make sure Frull knew his fate. He let Frull go, and he hovered there for a moment. Frull threw a punch at Riken, who ducked. He punched Frull in the face, and kicked him in the stomach, and began punching Frull repeatedly in different places, each punch harder than the last. Finally, Frull ducked at the last punch, and kicked Riken in the stomach. He seemed unphased.

"Explain this again… WHAT ARE YOU?!" Frull shouted.

"I am what you've feared most for your entire life… I am what your family died to generations ago… I am the sole reason you destroyed Planet Ryka… I am evil, engulfed by light… I am a prince… I, Prince Riken, have reclaimed the throne… Because I… Am a SUPER RYKEN!" Riken shouted. Frull went wide-eyed. He extended his only arm, left, out, and released a pink energy beam. Riken deflected it back at him, and he barely dodged it.

Frull actually trembled in fear.

"No… It's impossible… Impossible! There's no such thing as a Super Ryken! You must be bluffing!" Frull shouted. Riken disappeared into the air, but he was actually just moving at a high speed. He appeared in front of Frull, and elbowed him in the face. Frull grabbed his face, and growled. He began throwing punches at Riken with his full speed and force, but Riken dodged every one of them with complete ease.

On the ground, Ethan, Mitsuki, and Keonde were having a hard time keeping up with the battle.

"Riken's power is amazing, I'll give him that… But what is it, I wonder?" Ethan said. Keonde nodded his head.

"I have no clue… But it's… Incredible. Stronger than I could even fathom… But, whatever it is, Frull is terrified." Keonde said. Mitsuki giggled.

"The legend came true after all…" She said. Ethan and Keonde looked at her.

"Care to explain?" Keonde asked.

"Ever since I could remember, Riken went on about a legend… The legend of the Super Ryken. It states that long ago, somebody just like Frull came to our planet, and a Ryken stood up to him with a transformation that turned him golden. But, in the end, the power was too much for him, and he exploded… Nobody has ever achieved such a form since, except for now." Mitsuki explained. Everybody nodded.

"Amazing…" Ethan said.

Frull continued punching in Riken's direction, and Riken continued dodging.

"Are you going to keep this up, or is it my turn?" Riken asked. Frull growled, and backed up. He extended his arm into the air, a small pink disk forming.

"Kienzan…." Frull said. The disk grew bigger, and he tossed it at Riken.

"DISK!" The disk soared through the air at Riken, and Riken dodged it. The disk went back into Riken's direction, and he ducked. The disk went over him, and he shot a blast at Frull, filling the area around him with smoke. There was a cutting noise, and the smoke cleared. Frull was cut clean in half. He began grunting, and a new arm, and new legs shot out of him. He panted, staring at Riken. He began thrusting his arms forward, releasing large orange energy blasts at Riken. Riken dodged them all.

"I've become tired of this." Riken said. He extended his arms out, his golden aura expanding. Frull began charging up power, a golden aura surrounding his body. He clenched his fists, and extended his arms out, fists pointed at Riken.

"Galick Gun… FIRE!" Riken shouted. He released a pink energy beam towards Frull.  
>"NOVA RUSH!" Frull shouted. His body became engulfed with golden energy, and he began to take Riken's Galick Gun head on, the Galick Gun winning at the beginning with full ease. Frull began shouting, and suddenly, Riken's energy beam exploded.<p>

Frull dropped to the ground, and got back up, dusting himself off. He was covered in dirt marks, bruises, cuts, and blood. He was furious. Riken flew downwards towards Frull as fast as he could, and headbutted him in the stomach. Frull grabbed his stomach, and hunched over, beginning to spit up blood on the ground.

"What… WHAT HAVE… YOU DONE… To me?!" Frull shouted. He fell onto a knee, and then onto both. A green smoke began rising from his body, and he began glowing white. He vomited onto the ground just below his knees, his power now beginning to drastically decrease.

Keonde stretched his arms into the air.

"Well… I'm going to leave. I hope you don't mind. I just don't want to die last minute." Keonde said. Ethan stared at Frull, and then looked back at Keonde.

"Take Mitsuki with you, will you?" Ethan asked. Keonde nodded. They all began towards Ethan's ship, which was fairly close. Ethan walked over next to Riken.

"Riken. Finish him off already!" Ethan shouted. Riken smacked Ethan, and he fell.

"I do what I want, Kyabetsu. And I want to torture Frull to no end." Riken said. Circular rings of dust began emitting from Frull's body, as he began changing shape again, but this time, he was becoming weaker. His wings retracted into his body, seemingly disappearing, and his tail extended back out, except now it was orange on top, black on bottom. His nose retracted into his head, and his lips now became pink. His body returned to the dark-blue and light-blue colors, and the orange returned on his abdominal and groin area. The areas on his shoulders and chest that were black became dark blue now. His feet turned orange. From below his knee, down to the top of his foot was a silver metal-coloring piece on each leg, same with from his elbow down to his wrist on his arms. The strap on his head became orange. His voice became higher-pitched, his muscles decreased in size, and he grew in height. He glared at Riken and Ethan, who were now both stronger than him.

"No! No, No, No, NO!" Frull shouted. He clenched his fists, and held them at his sides. The ground began rumbling, as a golden aura formed around him. His head started to blow up, becoming bigger, along with his body.

Frull began pumping up like a balloon, as the ground now began shaking below them. Rings of dust began into every direction, as he began growing, bigger, and bigger, like a hot-air balloon. Green waves of energy left his body, and flew with the wind into the distance, and he seemed to light up the whole planet with his energy. Ethan and Riken took a step back. The ship Ethan arrived on Frosakia in launched into the sky, and left the planet.

"You freak, what're you doing?!" Riken shouted. Frull laughed, as he continued growing, until he was about the size of a large hot-air balloon. Ethan heard a voice in his head.

"Ethan… Will you be joining us shortly?" The voice said. It was Mitsuki.

"I'm blowing myself up, and there's nothing you can do! If you even touch me, I could experience shock, and explode! That would mean Goodbye Riken, Farewell Kyabetsu, and So Long Frosakia!" Frull shouted. Riken fell to his knees.

"There's nothing we can do… We're dead…" Riken said. Ethan looked over at Riken, and sighed. He began speaking.

"Mitsuki… We're in a tight spot… Frull's about to explode…" He said. Frull laughed maniacally.

"Let's call this a draw, Riken!" He shouted.

"Explode? Well, get out of there!" Mitsuki responded.

"... I'm helping someone else… There's no way out. Look, I could escape, but I've decided to ride this one out…" Ethan said.

"I don't want you to die!" Mitsuki shouted.  
>"Look… Sometimes, people choose a certain path for a reason, and I've chosen this one for a reason… Look what's happened to Earth. Every threat has been because of me. Sometimes… You have to look beyond what's best…" Ethan said.<p>

"But… Ethan…" Mitsuki responded.

"It's all right, Mitsu. Let's talk about something… Different. Like how much of a help you've been… You're the only reason I've gotten so far with my training." Ethan said. She sniffled.

"You're talking nonsense. Stop it!" She shouted. Ethan placed his hand on Riken's shoulder.

"It's time. Goodbye, Mitsu… You're Earth's protector now." Ethan said. Frull held up his hand.

"Five more seconds, and I'll explode!" He shouted.

"Ethan! Ethan! Kyabetsu!" Mitsuki yelled.

Riken slammed his fist into the ground, growling out in anger.

"I was so close… SO CLOSE!" Riken shouted.

"You tried… Your hardest." Ethan said. Frull's body suddenly grew a bit more, and suddenly, it exploded, a wave of golden energy engulfing the entire planet. Mitsuki watched out of the window of the ship from a distance.

"NO!" She shouted. She dropped to her knees, and watched as Frosakia crumbled, and exploded into hundreds of thousands of pieces, a golden tint surrounding the planet as it exploded…

"What the?! Ethan, dead?! NO! I was supposed to kill him…" Keonde said.

In Other World, Kau Kai had been watching the fight closely, while Miko, Masmik, Sileanic, Bella, and Evan were training on his planet.

"O-Oh no!" Kau Kai shouted.

"Who was it this time?" Evan asked.

"It was… Ethan… Riken… And Frull…" Kau Kai said. Everybody gasped.

"What do you mean, Kau Kai?" Masmik asked.

"... In a desperate attempt to destroy Riken, the Super Ryken… Frull bloated himself up, and destroyed himself in a blaze of glory… He took Frosakia with him…" Kau Kai said. Miko chuckled.

"There's really no repercussions to death. We can just revive Ethan with the Dragon Balls when we're revived, remember?" Miko said. Everybody cheered, except for Evan. Evan sat down on the ground.

"That won't work. Ethan was already revived with Earth's Dragon Balls at one point. We may be able to revive Riken, but Ethan is dead… Forever." Evan said. Everybody gasped.

"Forever…? No way… No way!" Miko said.

"Kau Kai… Could you tell Guardian Hammur to revive us when he gets to Earth…?" Sileanic asked. Kau Kai nodded, sitting on the ground, thinking to himself...


End file.
